Sue Thomas: L'histoire d'un amour
by Ahmose
Summary: Evidemment, Jack et Sue se mettent ensemble, c'est une évidence. Voici l'évolution de leur relation dans les mois qui suivent.


**Chapitre 1 :**

**After-shave**

**Situation :** L'action se passe saison 4.

**Note de l'auteur :** Ceci est ma première fanfic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Il s'ajoutera peut-être la suite.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Synopsis : **_Garrett entre en trombe dans le bureau._

**Garrett :** Mesdames, sortez les robes de soirées. Le FBI organise un bal mondain pour ses meilleurs sujets et plusieurs hommes politiques. A moins que vous ameniez maris ou fiancés officiels et sérieux, vous devrez vous contenter de vos chers collègues. Pour vous, Demetrius, la question ne se pose pas, votre femme vous accompagnera. Etant donné qu'aucune relation sérieuse n'est annoncée pour chacun des autres, j'ai pris soin de vous regrouper. Il est évident qu'après leurs nombreux mariages, Jack sera le cavalier de Sue (_sourire de Garrett)._ Vous ne refuserez pas… Tara et Bobby sont plutôt bien assortis, reste Lucy et Myles. Lucy, je vous prie de m'excuser, il n'y a que Myles en boutique._ (Sourire offusqué de Myles)._ Demain soir sans faute. Toute entorse au planning cavalier me sera signalée, de sorte que je fasse re-disposer les places bien sûr…

**Générique**

_Sue et Lucy se préparent pour la soirée. Lucy porte une robe beige, et Sue a vêtu une robe de soie blanche brodée de perles noires. Ses cheveux sont détachés et ornés d'une fleur blanche._

**Lucy :** Tu es magnifique Sue. Que d'attention pour te vêtir ! Il semble que tu veuilles plaire à quelqu'un… Peut-être ton cavalier ?

**Sue :** Je ne me prépare pas pour quelqu'un que je croise tous les jours. Je rencontrerais peut-être l'homme de ma vie ce soir ! Il faudrait qu'il me trouve belle pour faciliter les choses…

**Lucy :** C'est évident. Dois-je préciser que l'homme de ta vie est brun, aime ton chien, t'adore les cheveux détachés, et va te faire valser toute la soirée ?

**Sue :** Lucy !

**Lucy :** Je ne suis pas aveugle tu sais. Mais toi tu l'es en plus d'être sourde… Tu ne vois même pas qu'il est fou amoureux de toi…

**Sue :**S'il m'aimait autant que tu dis, il y a longtemps qu'il aurait dit quelque chose…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Tara, Demetrius et sa femme Donna, Bobby, Myles et Jack attendaient les filles au pied du superbe palace où se tenait la réception. Il faisait froid, et tous portaient des manteaux plutôt épais. Chacun pris le bras de son cavalier. Au vestiaire, des grooms leur retirèrent leurs manteaux. Jack n'avait pas encore vu la robe de Sue. En la découvrant sur les marches d'un grand escalier de marbre, il sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Elle était resplendissante à en couper le souffle. Il prit une grande inspiration et la rejoint._

**Jack :** Tu es… tout simplement… magnifique… superbe… il n'y a pas de mots…

**Sue :**(_avec le sourire gêné et flatté qu'elle adressait toujours à Jack)_ Merci, mais toi aussi, tu es vraiment très beau, on risque de te voler à moi ce soir !

_Toute l'équipe s'installa. Il y avait de très beaux buffets. Ils discutèrent tous beaucoup. Lucy dansait avec un agent de New York, Tara et Bobby semblaient parfaitement heureux, Dem et sa femme planaient sur un nuage, quant à Myles, il était en grande discussion avec une charmante jeune femme._

**Jack :** (_en signant) _Tu danses ?

_Ils rejoignirent la piste. L'orchestre entamait un slow. Lumières tamisées._

**Sue :**Quelle chanson jouent-ils ?

**Jack :** « When a man loves a woman ». Ca parle d'un homme amoureux d'une femme extraordinaire, et c'est magique pour lui comme sentiment.

**Sue :** Je connais cette chanson. Mais je ne me souviens plus si la femme qu'il aime l'aime aussi.

**Jack :** Je ne pense pas. Après tout on ne parle que de ce qu'éprouve l'homme. Si c'était réciproque, il l'aurait appelée « When two people are in love », ou quelque chose comme ça.

**Sue :** Je ne crois pas. Si ce sentiment est si magique, c'est peut-être parce qu'elle est son âme sœur. Si elle ne l'aimait pas, ce ne serait pas si enivrant. Mais comme il ne lui dit pas, elle ne sait pas qu'il l'aime.

**Jack :** Alors, ils errent tous les deux

**Sue :** Comme deux âmes en peine.

**Jack :** Ils se cherchent.

**Sue :** Ils regardent ailleurs au cas où ce ne soit qu'une illusion

**Jack :** Ou pour faire réagir l'autre.

**Sue :** Mais ils s'aiment

**Jack :** Plus fort que tout

**Sue :** Ils se trouveront.

**Jack :** Il le faut bien.

**Tara : **_(plus loin, qui les observe)_ Jack et Sue !

_Jack et Sue se rapprochent leurs nez se frôlent presque._

**Bobby :** L'enflammé va enfin se décider.

**Lucy : **_(revenue)_ Myles, le champagne est toujours au bureau ?

_Jack et Sue sont sur le point de s'embrasser, quant l'orchestre s'arrête. Ils s'éloignent, feignant de n'avoir rien vu, tandis que l'équipe pousse un soupir de déception. Jack et Sue rejoignent la table. Le temps passe, il est plus de minuit. Sue semble fatiguée, Jack lui propose de la ramener. Ils quittent les autres, cherchent longtemps l'ascenseur. Ils en trouvent un. Mais il tombe en panne._

**Jack :** Je crois que nous sommes coincés…

**Sue :** Tu crois qu'on peut nous entendre si on crie ?

**Jack :** Il y a peu de chances…

**Sue :** J'ai dit à Lucy de prendre la voiture. Ils croiront tous qu'on est rentrés. Si Lucy pense que je dors elle ne vérifiera pas si je suis là…

**Jack :** Et chez moi, personne ne risque de m'attendre. Je crois qu'on a pris l'ascenseur de service.

**Sue :** Tu crois qu'on peut passer la nuit ici ?

**Jack :** Le système de ventilation n'est pas en panne, de tout façon regarde là-haut, ce n'est pas une cabine entièrement fermée, l'air passe. La lumière reste allumée, au pire Bobby a mis sa lampe torche dans la poche de ma veste parce qu'elle l'encombrait… Pour une fois, je lui dis merci !

_Ils s'assoient._

**Jack :** Tu as froid ?

**Sue :** Non, non, ça va.

**Jack :** Mais si tu trembles… Tiens prend ma veste de smoking… Je t'assure que même avec tu es toujours magnifique !

**Sue**_, (emmaillotée dans la veste) :_ Merci.

**Jack :** Tu n'es pas claustrophobe ? Parce que je peux gérer beaucoup de chose, mais une crise de claustrophobie, je ne saurai pas quoi faire !

**Sue, **_souriant _Non, je te rassure.

Dis, Jack ?

**Jack :** Oui ?

**Sue :** Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Allie… Je veux dire, pourquoi c'est terminé ?

**Jack :** Allie était mon premier amour… alors forcément c'est fort… Ca ne s'était pas bien terminé, mais je ne sais pas, j'idéalisais toujours ce premier amour, j'oubliais en fait ce qui nous avait fait nous séparer. Indirectement, quand je lui ai dit que je ne serai pas avocat, ça l'a déçue. Elle voulait un mari à la carrière splendide, et un petit agent du FBI ne lui convenait pas. Les années ont passées, on a oublié ce que nous reprochions à l'autre, et quand elle est revenue dans ma vie, j'étais plus important qu'un simple petit agent de FBI, il y avait ces oublis, les bons souvenirs qui restaient. Je considère qu'on ne peut pas aimer, avec un grand A, plus de trois femmes dans sa vie, et il y en aura toujours une qui sera la seule, l'unique, l'âme sœur. Je pensais que c'était Allie, parce que je n'en connaissais pas d'autre que j'avais aimé si fort. Je restais dans mes souvenirs. Je partais du principe qu'Allie avait été la seule femme que j'avais aimée, et je fermais les yeux sur toutes les autres, plus ou moins. Mais quand elle est revenue, je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais la Allie que j'avais idéalisée toute ma vie, pas celle qui était présente. Et même cette Allie rêvée n'était LA femme de ma vie. On aurait pu se marier, mais cela n'aurait pas duré, ce n'était pas la bonne. Ca n'enlevait rien au fait que je l'avais aimée, mais elle était évincée. Tu comprends ? _(Acquiescement de la tête de Sue)_, et puis pour être entièrement honnête, elle était persuadée que tu étais ma maîtresse, ou tout du moins, que je me servais d'elle pour t'amener à moi. Et David ?

**Sue :** Avec David, ce n'était pas si fort. Je ne pense pas que de toute façon on aurait pu déboucher sur quelque chose de vraiment sérieux. Inconsciemment, je n'en avais pas envie. Je ne dis pas que notre séparation ne m'a pas fait un peu de peine, mais enfin, le genre de chagrin d'une adolescente de quinze ans. On pleure un bon coup, et puis on s'aperçoit que c'est mieux ainsi. Quand toi et moi sommes partis sur l'enquête Arrif Dessa, je ne lui ai pas dit qu'on était censés être mariés, je me suis contentée de dire que je devais partir en mission avec toi pour une durée non exacte. Et un soir il m'a dit : « Sue, toi et moi ça ne peut pas marcher parce que ton esprit est au bureau du FBI même quand ton corps n'y est pas. » Alors je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de travailler pour lui. Il m'a répondu mots pour mots : « Le problème ne se poserait pas si ton esprit se contenter de travailler dans ce bureau. Mais ce n'est pas ce bureau qui te préoccupe, c'est la personne de ce bureau. Hein, si Jack Huddson ne travaillait pas dans ce bureau, tu n'y penserais pas ! »

**Jack :** Pourquoi tout le monde sort toujours ça. Allie est jalouse de toi, David est jaloux de moi. Et toi et moi, dans l'histoire, on n'a jamais ni demandé ni fait quoique ce soit !

**Sue :** Les gens nous voient toujours comme un couple parfait.

**Jack :** Oui, les deux âmes sœurs.

_Ils se rapprochent de plus en plus._

**Sue :** C'est absurde…

**Jack :** Totalement…

_Ils s'embrassent… Sue blottie sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Jack qui passe son bras autour d'elle. Ils s'endorment._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Bureau du FBI_

**Lucy :** Sue n'est pas rentrée…

**Tara :** Le portable de Jack et le pager de Sue ne passent pas…

**Demetrius :** Voyez moi ça, deux commères et leurs conclusions hâtives…

**Bobby :** Dem', tu ne peux pas dire, les circonstances sont troublantes.

_Arrivée de Sue et Jack qui viennent d'être libérés de l'ascenseur._

**Bobby :** L'enflammé, cette fois, tu ne peux pas mentir… On sait où tu étais cette nuit, et surtout avec qui.

**Jack :** Pour le lieu et les évènements, j'en doute fort.

**Sue :** Jack et moi avons passé la nuit coincés dans un ascenseur à l'hôtel de la soirée. Il s'est bloqué et on a attendu d'être délivré, ce matin à huit heures passées.

**Dem :** Vous voyez les filles, pas de conclusions hâtives…

_La journée ne fut guère passionnante. Paperasse, paperasse, et encore paperasse. Sue et Jack s'étaient évités et n'avait pas reparlé du baiser de l'ascenseur. Sue dit à Lucy qu'elle se promènerait avec Lévi. Après avoir erré dans Washington, et alla sonner sur un coup de tête chez Jack._

**Sue :** Je te dérange ?

**Jack :** J'étais justement en train de penser à toi.

**Sue :** Je voulais te parler.

**Jack :** A propos de cette nuit ? Moi aussi.

**Sue :** Oui.

_Elle voulait lui dire la vérité, mais n'en eut pas le courage._

**Jack :** Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne me méprends pas sur le pourquoi du comment.

**Sue :** Un accident…

**Jack **: Entre amis ça arrive…

**Sue :** Bon je te laisse, à demain.

_Elle se retourna vite, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais Jack l'attrapa par le bras._

**Jack :** Oh, et puis merde. Je ne vais pas me taire toute ma vie. Ce n'était pas un accident pour moi, et il y a longtemps que j'aurais dû le faire.

_Les larmes du Sue inondèrent un sourire de joie que l'émotion lui arrachait._

**Sue :** Oh Jack…

**Jack :** Et cette discussion sur cette chanson, elle n'était pas innocente. Je t'aime c'est tout, c'est pas compliqué.

_Elle l'enlaça et l'embrassa._

**Sue :** Oh, Jack, je t'aime aussi.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

_Le réveil sonna. Jack fit signe à Lévi de ne pas réveiller Sue. Il la contempla, endormie, si belle. Une peur lui traversa l'esprit : si à son réveil elle s'excusait et parlait de leur nuit comme une erreur. De toute façon, il faudrait bien affronter cette éventualité._

**Sue : **_(Langoureuse et mal réveillée)_ Bonjour.

**Jack :** Tu as faim ?

_Il se sentait soulagé. Elle se frotta les yeux, et lui sourit, caressant furtivement Lévi au passage._

**Sue :** Un petit peu.

_Jack lui présenta un plateau avec deux oranges pressés et quelques tartines. A ce moment, le téléphone, posé sur le chevet sonna. Il décrocha. C'était Lucy._

**Lucy :** Allo Jack ? C'est Lucy. Sue n'est pas rentrée cette nuit, je ne suis pas inquiète, mais elle a mis son pager en silencieux, et c'est moi qui ai sa voiture. Tu pourrais essayer de la trouver, pour l'emmener au bureau ? Tu ferais bien ça pour elle ?

**Jack :** Bien sûr. Elle ne doit pas être bien loin. Je te la ramène au bureau quand je la trouve.

**Lucy :** Merci Jack, tu es un amour !

_Il raccrocha._

**Sue :** Qui s'est perdu ?

**Jack :** Toi ! Lucy m'a demandé de te trouver et de t'emmener au bureau pour pas que tu le fasses à pieds parce qu'elle a ta voiture. Où en étions-nous ?

_Elle l'attira à elle et l'embrassa._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Bureau du FBI : 8 :45 A.M. _

**Bobby :** J'adore l'odeur de ton after-shave Sue. Depuis quand te rases-tu la moustache ? Allez dis nous, à qui appartient ce délicat après-rasage ?

**Lucy :** Tu plaisantes Bobby. Mais demoiselle Sue n'est pas rentrée de la nuit. Je me demande où Jack l'a récupérée ce matin…

**Bobby :** Comment se fait-il que notre ami l'enflammé ne boude pas ?

**Jack :** Pourquoi je bouderais ? Parce que je dois escorter Sue jusqu'au bureau…

**Myles :** Mais Sue n'était pas avec David ?

**Tara :** Tu as manqué un épisode. Entre leurs travails respectifs, la distance, ils ont rompu. Mais bon, le principal motif de la rupture c'est que David était malade à l'idée que Sue puisse en aimer un autre. _(Son regard se tourna vers Jack et revint à Myles qui montrait qu'il avait compris le message)._

**Sue :** Vous arrêtez un peu avec ma vie privée !

**Bobby :** Lucy, tu dis que c'est Jack qui est allé chercher Sue ?

**Lucy :** Oui, mais je ne… Oh… (_Toute l'équipe afficha un sourire entendu sauf Jack et Sue)_

**Bobby : **Dis moi l'enflammé, en général, quand on met Sue, Homme et amour dans la même phrase tu es tout crispé. Elle sent l'homme à plein nez, elle n'est pas rentrée de la nuit, et toi seul sais à peu près où elle était puisque tu l'as trouvée. Tous les ingrédients sont réunis pour que tu nous sortes ta tête d'enterrement préférée, alors que tu nous affiches le bonheur complet. Quant à Sue, habituellement, elle se sentirait gênée au possible… A moins que…

_Jack leva la tête de son bureau avec un sourire mi gêné mi contestataire. Bobby sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et sur un ton enjoué lança :_

**Bobby :** Dem' va chercher le champagne spécial Jack et Sue !

**Sue (**_vers Jack) _: Le quoi ?

**Jack :** Je n'en sais pas plus que toi…

**Myles :** Notre couple préféré a enfin dépassé le stade du platonique. Il devient donc un exemple complet pour tous les autres couples… La vie est belle !

**Tara :** Trois semaines après l'arrivée de Sue, on a compris qu'il se passait des choses… Alors on s'est cotisés pour acheter un magnum de champagne, pour le jour où vous dépasseriez le stade du platonique…

**Sue :** Ah… C'est du bon champagne au moins ?

**Lucy :** C'est Myles qui l'a choisi. C'est le seul domaine dans lequel je lui fais confiance (_grimace de Myles)_. Cachottière va.

**Jack :** Hey ! Personne n'a dit que vous pouviez la déboucher cette bouteille !

**Bobby :** Ose me dire qu'elle ne doit pas être débouchée ! J'ai cru qu'on ne la boirais qu'arrivés à la maison de retraite !

**Dem :** Maintenant, il restera à boire la bouteille qu'on vous a achetée lors de votre semaine de mariage pour votre vrai mariage. On pensait qu'on pourrait boire celle de l'arrêt du platonique… Jack et Sue… Dans la même maison… Unis par les liens sacrés du mariage…

Enfin, le mariage ce n'est pas si terrible…

**Bobby **_: (la bouche pleine)_ Ouais, en plus ils ont déjà le chien. N'est-ce pas mon frère !

_Aboiement de Lévi._

**Jack :** Dis moi, frère des chiens, tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton petit manège. Ne me dis pas que Darcy de Angelo habite encore tes nuits… Il n'y aurait pas une certaine Tara dans l'histoire ?

**Tara :** Jack, Jack, Jack. On te parle de Sue, et tu reviens à Bobby et moi…

**Lucy :** Tu n'étais pas au courant Jack ? Même Myles le sait !

**Myles :** Ce n'est pas parce que j'achetais un sandwich lorsque Sue et Jack ont été déclarés mari et femme le temps d'une semaine que je suis toujours en retard sur tout !

**Jack :** Délicate attention dis-moi Myles. Tu leur as fait acheter du Dom Pérignon…

**Sue :** Je suis très flattée par ce choix… Mais ma vie privée ne regarde personne.

**Bobby :** L'enflammé n'est plus. Je lui donne deux ans pour se marier et faire le premier enfant… En fait ce sera juste l'enflammé de Sue. Tant mieux pour elle vous me direz… Jack ne dira pas non… L'enflammé séduit tout ce qui porte un jupon en deux minutes, et il met deux ans à embrasser la femme dont il est éperdument amoureux…

**Myles : **_(la bouteille à la main)_ Et le champagne ?

**Jack :** Je n'ai toujours pas dit qu'il était à sabrer !

**Tara :** Figure-toi que j'ai fait récupérer la vidéo surveillance de l'ascenseur. Le gardien m'a demandé si j'étais ta femme Jack. Il a dit qu'il était rassuré quand je lui ai dit non, parce que les deux « enfermés » formaient un trop beau couple pour être caché… Intriguée j'ai fait un mixage des meilleurs moments. Tu n'oseras pas salir ce baiser en le traitant d'accident ?

_Elle passa à l'écran le baiser de Jack et Sue dans l'ascenseur._

**Sue :** Envoie le champagne Myles !

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Espionnage**

**Situation :** La scène se passe un mois et demi après « after-shave ». Jack et Sue sont donc un tout nouveau couple, et l'équipe est réjouie du bonheur naissant de leurs deux amis que tout le monde savait faits l'un pour l'autre !

**Synopsis :** _Dimanche soir. On voit une silhouette se dessiner dans le bureau du FBI où travaille notre équipe… La personne, dont on n'arrive à voir s'il s'agit d'un homme ou d'une femme, vole certains papiers dans plusieurs tiroirs._

_Pendant ce temps-là, ailleurs. On voit des fleurs, une lumière tamisée, une ambiance romantique, on comprend donc qu'il y a là un dîner aux chandelles… Zoom sur Jack et Sue, en train de manger…_

_Retour au bureau… La silhouette s'accroche et laisse accidentellement un bout de sa combinaison noire sur un des bureaux, on aperçoit la plaque « M. Leland »… Il prend la fuite…_

**Générique**

_Lundi matin 8h30 A.M. Tara, Lucy et Sue sont en train de discuter…_

**Sue :** J'ai vu une paire de bottes dans une boutique du centre-ville, vendredi je crois, une petite merveille !

**Lucy :** Et comme d'habitude, Mlle. Thomas trouve toujours les bonnes affaires !

_Jack arrive derrière, frais et souriant._

**Jack :** De quoi parliez-vous de bon matin ?

**Tara :** De toi ! Non je plaisante… De la magnifique paire de bottes qui a dit à Sue : mon unique rêve est de chausser tes petits pieds de princesse !

**Lucy :** Je cherche une paire de chaussures pendant des semaines sans trouver mon bonheur, et Sue passe devant un magasin, et elle trouve les chaussures… C'est injuste !

**Sue :** Oui, mais moi, j'ai toujours un problème avec les vêtements, à croire que je suis une insatisfaite vestimentaire chronique.

**Tara :** D'un autre côté, Lucy cherche ses chaussures pendant des mois, mais trouve des perles rares, quant aux vêtements qui lui sautent aux yeux, toujours impeccables. Et toi, Sue, les chaussures qui te choisissent sont toujours magnifiques, et à force de persévérance, ta garde-robe te sied à merveille...

_Bobby, arrivé lui aussi fait une drôle de tête en écoutant les filles_

**Jack_ (à Bobby) :_** Considérations vestimentaires féminines…

**Bobby :** Ouch !

**Jack (**_à Sue) :_ Tu me les montreras ces bottes ?

**Sue :** Je ne voudrais pas t'embêter tu sais…

**Jack :** Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas, dis le, moi ça ne me dérange pas

**Sue :** Tu ne me proposais pas ça pour me faire plaisir ?

**Jack (lui éraflant du doigt le bout du nez) :** Ce qui te fait plaisir me fait plaisir, tu le sais non ?

_Il s'éloigne…_

**Tara :** Sue a de la chance dans les chaussures et dans les mecs… Sue, ce soir ces bottes sont tiennes…

**Lucy :** Ben oui… Il veut t'offrir tes bottes, c'est flagrant…

**Sue :** Je ne vais quand même pas le laisser faire ça pour me faire plaisir, je n'en ai pas besoin !

**Tara :** Laisse le faire !

**Lucy :** Il sera triste sinon !

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_Lundi, 11.30 AM_

_L'équipe paperasse…_

**Sue :** Jack, il me faudrait le dossier Highline s'il te plait!

**Jack **: Dans mon bureau. Je ne peux pas là, je suis en pleine fouille moi-même. Cherche dans les tiroirs.

**Sue_ (surprise) :_** Tu es sur ? Je veux dire que des tiroirs de bureau sont très personnels.

**Jack_ (le nez dans ses dossiers) :_** Je n'ai pas grand-chose à cacher, hormis le fait que je suis désordonné au possible avec des tiroirs.

_Toute l'équipe est soufflée, Jack n'a jamais laissé personne touché à son bureau, encore moins le fouiller. Mais d'un autre côté il s'agit de Sue… Sue cherche dans les tiroirs. Elle trouve une photo de l'équipe, où elle et lui sont au centre, riants aux éclats. La photo est abîmée, il l'a regardée souvent… Elle s'arrête sur une autre feuille, qui lui fait froncer les sourcils. _

**Sue :** Jack ? Viens un peu ici. C'est quoi ça ?

_Intriguée elle lui tend la feuille. Zoom dessus : « Demande de mutation, FBI. Agent : Jackson Samuel Hudson, Point de départ : Washington D.C, point demandé : New York. Raisons : Personnelles._

**Jack :** Tu te souviens, quand tu devais partir à N-Y, et bien, disons que j'avais mes indicateurs. La tienne arrivait sur le bureau de Randy, la mienne la rejoignait 10 minutes plus tard… J'aurais inventé un gros mensonge, ils m'auraient aidés (_il pointe les autres du doigts, qui ne perdent pas une miette de la conversation). _Tu comptestoujours partir pour New York ?_ (Hochement de la tête négatif de Sue), _et bien voilà_ (il déchire la feuille et la jette et repart fouiner ses dossiers)._

_Tara et Lucy se jette sur Sue._

**Tara :** Alors, là, dans 6 ou 7 mois, il te demande en mariage !

**Lucy :** Après tout, depuis le temps que vous vous connaissez et que vous êtes inséparables, vous savez plus sur l'autre que bien des couples mariés.

**Tara :** Vous êtes fous l'un de l'autre depuis le premier regard !

**Lucy :** Sur le plan sentimental et spirituel, vous êtes impecc'

**Tara :** Quant au plan physique, de ce que nous avons pu en voir… Torride, sensuel, tendre et passionné…

**Lucy :** Ose affirmer le contraire

**Sue **: _(gênée), _Pour être honnête, c'est la meilleure définition possible…

**Tara :** C'est bien ce que je dis. Avant l'année prochaine, on est de mariage.

**Sue :** N'exagérez rien les filles…

**Lucy :** Mais Sue c'est une évidence. Tout le monde vous a toujours pris pour un couple, alors que vous n'étiez mme pas ensemble ! Vos chemins sont liés, c'est ainsi…

**Jack (plus loin) :** J'ai ton dossier Highline Sue !

**Lucy :** Cours ! Ton chevalier servant t'appelle !

_Un peu plus tard…_

_Myles trouve le morceau de combinaison noire sur son bureau…_

**Myles :** Laquelle d'entre vous mesdames porte un pull en élasthanne noire ? Parce que dans ces cas-là, elle en a perdu un morceau sur mon bureau.

**Lucy :** Myles, tu vois bien qu'aucune de nous n'est habillée comme Cat woman !

_Myles jette le morceau de combinaison dans la poubelle._

_Plus tard en début l'après-midi, Jack et Sue se promènent dans un parc… Jack porte un sac de magasin « Minnelli shoes »…_

**Sue _(intriguée)_:** Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

**Jack :** Parce que je suis heureux… Je n'ai jamais été si heureux… Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vue je suis heureux, mais là, mon bonheur est intense ! Viens !

_Il l'agrippe par la main._ Je suis un homme amoureux et je veux que la ville, l'état, le pays, le monde entier soient au courant ! _Il tire Sue par la main, accoste le premier homme venu, un vieux monsieur. _Bonjour monsieur, vous êtes en train d'écouter un homme amoureux !

**Sue :** Jack, tu es fou ! Excusez-le monsieur… c'est…

**Le vieux monsieur :** Gardez-la bien jeune homme c'est une perle !

**Jack :** Je sais, bonne journée. Je veux crier au monde entier que je t'aime ! J'AIME CETTE FEMME

**Sue :** Jack, tu es… Oh et puis zut ! JE L'AIME AUSSI§

_Jack l'attrape par la taille !_

**Jack :** Tu vois, c'est communicatif, j'ai l'impression d'avoir quinze ans !

**Sue :** Je décèle même un bouton d'acné...

_Il l'embrasse._

**Jack :** Tu as tellement de pouvoir sur moi que j'en deviens boutonneux. Allez viens sorcière !

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_Bureau du FBI, Lundi, 3.00PM_

**Garrett :** Messieurs, mesdames, nous avons une affaire à revoir… Le dossier Stetson… A vous de tout reprendre… Si vous jugez qu'il est bon de faire rouvrir l'enquête, il faut déposer la demande demain, chez le procureur à 11h30. Si vous dépassez le délai de prescription, la demande de réouverture du dossier ne sera pas recevable. Bonne journée…

**Sue :** Stetson, Stetson, oui, ça y est, je me souviens ! Les empreintes me sont passées dans les mains quand j'étais à l'archivage… C'était pas l'histoire d'un homme retrouvé mort, sauf que, ça je le sais, l'empreinte n'appartenait à personne…

**Bobby :** Exactement ! Le calibre de la balle avait prouvé que l'assassin était un agent du FBI, mais on n'a jamais pu savoir qui…

**Jack :** Myles, ressort tous les dossiers. Sincèrement, je ne pense pas que la réouverture de cette enquête soit une bonne chose. Du temps perdu…

**Myles :** Jack ? Les dossiers ont disparu. Rien, plus rien, pareil dans mes tiroirs, plus une trace…

**Jack :** Quoi ? Ce n'est pas normal. Nous étions les seuls à l'avoir. Les archives ne l'ont pas classé à cause de l'incrimination du FBI…

**Lucy :** Myles… Les combinaisons des voleurs, ce sont les mêmes que celles de Cat Woman ?

**Myles :** Lucy, on s'en fout de tes considérations textiles !

**Sue :** Myles, ce que Lucy cherche à te dire, c'est que ton bout de Cat Woman appartient à un voleur, un voleur qui a vidé nos armoires !

**Jack :** Et merde ! Tara, appelle le labo, qu'ils viennent de suite. Lucy, cherche moi de quoi relever les empreintes digitales de chaque membre de ce bureau, de sorte qu'on ne nous prenne pas pour les voleurs et préviens Garrett. Myles, tu me retrouve ce morceau de combinaison ou je t'étrangle ! Je savais bien qu'il ne fallait pas rouvrir cette affaire…

Bon on s'active… Dem et Bobby faites jouer vos relations si quelqu'un se souvient d'un truc. Sue tu vas te remémorer tout ce que tu as pu entendre ou voir à propos de cette affaire, quant à moi, je vais t'aider en remontant ma mémoire… Et oui, tout le monde dehors pour aider les gars du labo à faire leur boulot ! Si jamais l'un d'entre vous se souvient d'un détail, même inutile au possible comme la couleur de ses lacets, vous me prévenez, en l'absence de dossier, il faut en reconstituer un par nous même.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

_Dans la salle des conférences. Sue est assise en train de griffonner à la va vite des pages, Jack, Bobby et Tara font la même chose, Lucy tire tous leurs brouillons au clair et essaie de constituer un dossier._

**Lucy :** Je récapitule tout ce que vous m'avez dit. Le meurtre a été commis dans la nuit du 20 au 21 Mars –date d'anniversaire du père de Sue— elle en est donc sure. Stetson était torse nu, allongé sur le ventre sur son lit, seulement on voit bien qu'il a chuté pour arriver sur le lit, Jack en est sûr, il était le premier sur les lieux du crime. Stetson portait un blue jean, les draps étaient froissés, tout porte à croire qu'il était avec une femme…

**Tara :** Ou un homme !

**Lucy :** Avec une femme ou un homme –envolé(e) —bien que nous n'ayons jamais trouvé de traces. Il y avait un unique verre et une bouteille de champagne, soigneusement nettoyés… Le revolver n'a jamais été retrouvé, la balle était du calibre que nous utilisons. Stetson n'avait ni femme ni petite amie connue, il était banquier, Sue en est sûre. Quant à Jack, il est certain que Stetson habitait près de Grafton Square, mais il ne se souvient pas du niveau. Né de parents inconnus, personne ne s'est vraiment préoccupé de l'arrestation de son meurtrier…

**Sue :** Crime passionnel ?

**Tara :** Quel rapport avec le FBI ?

**Sue :** Nous sommes humains… C'est un crime personnel. L'agent suit sa femme, la trouve chez Stetson…

**Jack :** Il a évidemment son arme sur lui, ne supporte pas cette vue, ébloui par la trahison et la douleur… il tire…

**Sue :** Sa femme culpabilise, elle ne dit rien…

**Bobby :** Et réintègre son rang de femme modèle… Mais c'est déjà l'hypothèse qu'on avait formulée à l'époque…

**Sue :** Ou alors c'est elle l'agent du FBI !

**Tara :** Je ne suis plus là !

**Sue :** Réfléchis… Un agent du FBI n'aurait pas pris le risque de tirer avec son arme de service, à cause du calibre unique des balles. Elle dit à son mari qu'elle fait des heures supp'. En sortant du bureau elle file chez Stetson, son amant. Son mari l'apprend, ou tombe par hasard chez Stetson s'il le connaît… Il voit sa femme et lui ensemble, mais ils ne le remarquent pas…

**Jack :** Et fou de douleur, il attrape l'arme de sa femme et tire. Elle fait tout disparaître, et « réintègre son rang d'épouse modèle »…

**Sue :** Exactement. Vous voulez du café ?

**Lucy :** Eh ! Je n'avais pas remarqué tes nouvelles chaussures !

**Tara :** Il t'a acheté les bottes ? Jack, nous avions vu clair dans ton jeu. Même Bobby avait compris le coup du « Tu me les montreras ces bottes ?» ! Il n'y avait que Sue qui n'avait pas réalisé… N'oublie pas mon café !

**Jack :** On ne devrait pas rouvrir ce dossier. Trop d'éléments sonnent faux… Il est mort et je ne pense pas qu'on retrouve un jour son meurtrier !

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

_L'équipe travaille toute la nuit sur les dossiers. Les découvertes de Tara ne sont pas fructueuses. Un agent du FBI, Frank Legato s'est suicidé quelques jours après la mort de Stetson. Il ne semblait avoir aucun rapport avec, était marié depuis 5 ans, un autre agent Kirstein Hann a demandé sa mutation, elle ne semblait pas avoir de rapport avec Legato ou Stetson. Malgré les objections de Jack et Demetrius à faire rouvrir l'enquête, toute l'équipe a travaillé sur la demande. Le fait que le bureau ait été cambriolé les a aidé. Le labo n'a rien décelé sur le morceau de combinaison. Sue est chargée de remettre la demande au procureur avant le délai de prescription. Suite au cambriolage, deux agents internes du FBI ont été greffés à l'équipe. Au petit matin, Dem et Jack semblent avoir changé d'avis et espérer beaucoup de la réouverture du dossier._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Voiture de Sue, Mardi, matin. Deux hommes l'arrêtent, en brandissant leur carte du FBI._

**Homme1 :** Vous êtes Mlle. Sue Thomas ? Agent Hopkins et lui c'est l'agent Perronelle. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

**Sue : **Vous devez faire erreur. Je peux voir le mandat ?

_Il était signé Hudson. En dessous Jack avait écrit : Je suis désolé… Sue n'en revenait pas. Elle ne voulait pas y croire, son cœur se brisait. Jack de son côté ne comprit pas comment Sue avait été arrêtée, il n'était pas le commanditaire Il se méfiait des deux agents. Une idée lui vint. Sue était en salle d'interrogatoire. Il leur expliqua que Tara traduirait ce qu'ils diraient en langage des signes, car Sue se confierait mieux. Tara était intriguée. Arrivé dans la salle Jack ne regarda pas Sue, car il se doutait du regard quelle lui lancerait, et ça lui faisait mal. Il s'assit._

**Jack_ (en signe seulement) :_** Tara, tu leur sors ce que tu veux. Dis que Sue ne veut pas parler. Si jamais ce n'est plus toi ou Lucy qui traduit, fais vibrer mon portable. Et débrouille toi pour que ce ne soit pas enregistré.

**Sue (_en signes) _**: Comment tu as pu me faire ça ? Tu me dis que tu m'aimes et tu me jettes au trou le lendemain !

**Jack_ (en signes) :_** Ce n'est pas moi Sue ! Je n'aurais jamais fait ça.

**Sue_ (en signes) :_** Tu ne voulais pas que la plainte arrive !

**Jack (_en signe) :_** À l'heure qu'il est, cette plainte se trouve sur le bureau de procureur. J'ai donné un double à Bobby quand je t'ai vue arriver !

**Sue_ (en signes) :_** J'ai vu le mandat, TU l'avais signé. Je connais quand même ta signature depuis le temps ! Comment tu as osé faire ça !

**Jack (_en signes) :_** Ce n'est pas moi.

**Sue _(en signes) :_** Tu faisais quoi dans la nuit du 20 au 21 Mars ?

**Jack _(en signes) :_** Nous étions sur une affaire de meurtre. J'étais en salle d'interrogatoire. Je n'en suis sorti que lorsque on m'a appelé pour me dire que quelqu'un avait trouvé Stetson mort, que la police était débordée et que je devais y aller. _(Il se passe la main sur le front. Ce qu'il avait entendu venait de lui faire ressentir exactement ce que Sue avait ressenti en voyant son nom sur le mandat.)_

**Sue (_en signes) :_** Excuse-moi Jack. Je ne te prenais pas pour l'assassin. Seulement je voudrais bien comprendre ce que je fais ici !

**Jack_ (en parlant, et en tapant la main sur la table) :_** Merde Sue, Merde ! La situation est grave. Réfléchis ! _(il ne parle plus qu'en signes) :_ Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas toi qui a cambriolé ce bureau, puisque le vol n'a pu être commis qu'entre 21h30 et 23h. Et que faisions nous entre 21h30 et 23h ?

**Sue (_en signes) :_** Nous mangions…

**Jack (_en signes) _**: Alors pourquoi je t'aurais fait arrêtée, alors que d'une je n'ai pas de preuves contre toi, et de deux, en plus d'avoir un alibi, tu as un alibi très fiable !

**Sue _(en signes, décontenancée, perdue) :_** Mais j'ai vu ton écriture. J'étais même bien contente parce que tu as eu de la peine à l'écrire ton « je suis désolé », les lettres tremblaient et…_ (Réalisant, laisse un blanc)_

**Jack (_en signes) : _**Et ?

**Sue (_en signe, s'attrape les cheveux, pousse un soupir) :_** Et tes « e » n'avaient pas la forme habituelle… Je suis désolée Jack. Mais admets que de se faire arrêter n'a rien de réjouissant, qui plus est quand on est innocent, et que le mandat d'arrêt est signé par la même personne qui la veille vous disais qu'elle vous aime, et que vous avez cru. Ca laisse place aux doutes… Je veux bien faire tout ce que tu veux pour me faire pardonner, mais sors moi d'ici !

**Jack (_à voix haute) :_** Bon, Il semble que je ne puisse pas vous retenir ici, compte tenu de l'absence de preuves et de mobile induisant votre incrimination… Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. _(En signes seulement)_ Rentre chez toi, je viens dans 45minutes environ. Et prend le sac qu'il y a sur le bord de la table… Quelqu'un pourrait te vouloir du mal, et si jamais il y a un problème, je veux que tu tires. Jambes ou bras si possible, et si tu n'as pas le choix, tu tires dans la tête. Je suis clair ?

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_Appartement de Sue. Mardi, midi. Lévi grogne à la porte. Il a entendu des bruits de clefs. Sue attrape le revolver et se positionne devant la porte, qui s'ouvre. C'est Jack._

**Jack :** Doucement ce n'est que moi !

_Il ferme la porte et l'embrasse._

J'ai emprunté les clefs à Lucy… Si jamais il se passait des choses bizarres, je t'envoie avec Tara et Bobby chez mes parents. Le FBI est impliqué, et je suis sur que ce cambriolage est interne. On fera passer ça pour une simple visite. Le Wisconsin est un endroit plutôt sûr. Chaque fois que quelqu'un débarque dans la ville de mes parents, tout le monde est au courant…

**Sue :** Tu vois bien que personne ne m'a rien fait ! C'est sur moi que c'est tombé parce que j'avais la demande de réouverture, s'ils avaient pensé que c'était Bobby, Bobby aurait été arrêté.

**Jack :** En tout cas, des papiers de moindre importance ont disparus de mon bureau… Avec mon écriture et ma signature dessus…

**Sue :** Tu m'en veux ?

**Jack_ (l'attirant à lui) :_** Il me reste une pointe d'amertume… Mais je crois que tu peux trouver comment l'effacer…

_Elle l'embrasse._

**Jack (_avec un grand sourire) :_** J'ai dit amertume, moi ? Je ne sais même plus ce que cela signifie !

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_Nuit de mardi à mercredi. Sue n'arrive pas à dormir et se repasse la scène :_

_« Stetson portait un blue jean, les draps étaient froissés, tout porte à croire qu'il était avec une femme…_

_**Tara :** Ou un homme !_

_**Lucy :** Avec une femme ou un homme »._

**Sue :** Mais oui, c'est ça !

_Il est deux heures du matin. Elle ne sait pas si elle doit appeler Jack, mais elle a la clef de l'énigme en main._

**Jack (_au téléphone, voix endormie) :_** Hudson.

**Sue :** C'est moi.

**Jack : **Il s'est passé quelque chose, tu as un problème ?

**Sue :** Je sais qui est le meurtrier, enfin je crois.

**Jack :** Ne bouge pas, j'arrive. J'amène Tara et Bobby. Réveille Lucy. On ne sait jamais si tu es sur écoute.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

_20 minutes plus tard. Lucy, Sue, Jack, Bobby et Tara sont dans le salon. Tara n'a pas pris le soin de s'habiller, elle a enfilé son manteau sur son pyjama !_

**Bobby :** Tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup Sue, mais j'espère que ta révélation matinale est sensée, parce que je dormais très bien !

**Sue :** Vous vous souvenez qu'on a dit que Stetson était avec quelqu'un, de façon intime, et Tara nous a précisé qu'il pouvait s'agir d'un homme. Et vous souvenez que ce que nous avons considéré de plus probable était que cet(te) ami(e) était l'agent du FBI. Enfin, vous vous souvenez qu'un agent s'est suicidé quelques jours plus tard.

**Lucy :** Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir !

**Sue :** Je pense que Legato avait une liaison avec Stetson. Sa femme a dû deviner qu'il avait une maîtresse… L'a suivi, l'a trouvé avec un homme, a attrapé le revolver de service de son mari et a tiré. Legato a tout fait disparaître, et de chagrin, s'est suicidé quelques jours plus tard…

**Jack :** Ca n'explique pas comment elle a pu entrer au FBI !

**Tara_ (qui a sorti son ordinateur portable qu'elle a amené) :_** Devinez ce qu'est devenue Mme. Legato ! Mme. Perronelle !

**Sue :** C'est l'agent qui m'a arrêtée !

**Bobby :** Elle se remarie avec un gars du FBI, et quand ils entendent parler de la demande de réouverture…

**Jack :** Perronelle la couvre, cambriole le bureau, imite ma signature et arrête Sue, de façon à ce que le dossier n'arrive pas chez le procureur.

**Bobby :** J'appelle Myles et Dem qu'ils aillent faire un petit tour chez les Perronelle. Lucy, je crois que notre vieil ami le procureur acceptera d'être dérangé à 2h du matin pour un mandat !

**Lucy :** Quand bien même, je me chargerai de le lui faire accepter par la force des choses !

**Sue :** Je te fais confiance… A ce propos, je tiens à m'excuser d'avoir eu une illumination en plein de milieu de la nuit et pas à 22h !

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

_Bureau du FBI. Salle d'interrogatoire. Melinda Perronelle._

**Jack :** Mme. Perronelle, où étiez-vous dans la nuit du 20 au 21 Mars, l'année où Georges Stetson est mort.

**Sue :** Mme. Perronelle, nous savons ce qui c'est passé. Si vous collaborez nous serons plus cléments. De plus, un jury comprendra tout à fait votre geste, vous étiez désespérée.

**Melinda Perronelle :** Personne, vous entendez personne ne peut comprendre. Je croyais que mon mari avait une maîtresse, et j'étais prête à gifler cette bonne femme, mais je ne l'aurais jamais tuée. Je voulais la voir, savoir ce qu'elle avait de plus que moi. J'ai suivi Frank, je n'allais pas le laisser détruire nos cinq ans de mariage ! J'ai attendu en bas de la rue, puis je suis montée. La porte était ouverte. Il y avait du vin, et la bonne femme en question semblait avoir de l'argent. Je me suis arrêtée devant la porte de la chambre, et là…

**Sue :** Ca va aller Mme. Perronelle ?

**Melinda Perronelle :** Et là j'ai vu Frank, allongé sur le lit, et Stetson torse nu. Vous savez ce que c'est de découvrir ça ? Mon mari se prenait pour une femme ! Je voulais faire demi-tour, et j'ai marché sur sa ceinture, son arme était encore dessus. Je l'ai prise… et j'ai tiré ! Frank ne me touchait plus à cause d'un homme ! Je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes avec les homosexuels, mais le fait que mon mari couche avec un homme, je ne pouvais pas… Il a pleuré longtemps… Puis il a tout fait disparaître. Il y avait une vieille empreinte au bureau, qui n'avait pas d'identité. Il s'est débrouillé pour l'appliquer sur un des murs et la police scientifique l'a tout de suite trouvée.. Quatre jours plus tard, un policier est venu me dire que mon mari s'était jeté d'un pont. Je ne pouvais pas laisser tous ses amis, sa famille et ses collègues savoir ce qu'il était !

**Jack :** Très bien. On va venir prendre votre déposition.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

_Salle d'interrogatoire n°2. Bobby et Myles interrogent Perronelle. Sue et Jack regardent avec Dem et Tara par la vitre._

**Jack :** Il y a des fois où rendre la justice n'est pas si évident. Après tout, cette pauvre femme, je ne sais pas si on peut la juger…

**Bobby :** M. Perronelle, saviez-vous ce que votre femme avait commis ?

**Perronelle :** Bien sûr que je le savais. Elle me l'avait dit.

**Myles :** Et vous ne l'avez jamais dénoncée ?

**Perronelle :** C'était ma femme. Vous vouliez que je fasse quoi ? C'était déjà assez dur pour elle !

**Bobby :** Et pour faire disparaître les dossiers, vous avez comment.

**Perronelle :** J'ai su que vous seriez en charge de l'enquête puisque c'est vous qui aviez les dossiers. Je me suis renseigné… Dimanche soir je me suis introduis avec mon pass dans vos locaux. J'avais tout prévu. Je savais que l'agent Hudson était qualifié pour faire arrêter celui d'entre vous qui transporterait la demande de réouverture. J'ai pris quelques feuilles dans son bureau, pour avoir la signature et l'écriture, et j'ai trouvé quelques photos. Je me suis dit que ça m'arrangerait bien si c'était la blonde qui transportait le dossier, parce que, un mec qui garde des photos avec une nana dessus dans son bureau, y avait des chances pour qu'il soit amoureux… Et c'est interdit par la politique de la maison. C'est pour ça que j'ai écris « Je suis désolé », et ça a eu son effet…

**Tara _(à Sue) :_** Tu vois, même pour lui c'est une évidence !

**Perronelle :** J'ai pris les dossiers et j'ai dû m'accrocher quelque part, vous avez trouvé la combinaison chez moi de toute façon. Ma femme et moi, on ne s'aime pas. Mais, j'l'aime bien quand même. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre.

**Myles :** Ce que vous avez fait s'appelle « obstruction à la Justice et à une enquête en cours », « faux et usage de faux », « intrusion sans effraction dans un bâtiment fédéral », et ça pourrait même aller jusqu'à « complicité de meurtre ». Alors je pense que vous devriez la fermer quant aux possibles sentiments humains de deux agents. Parce que vous êtes dans de sales draps, cela ne servirait à rien de jouer au plus fort !

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_Jeudi, 8h45 AM._

**Garrett **: Vous avez fait du très bon boulot ! Il parait que c'est à vous que nous le devons Sue. Vous pourriez venir deux secondes, Hudson aussi.

_Ils se mettent tous les trois à l'écart._

**Tara :** Merde… Ils peuvent quand même pas leur faire ça.

**Garrett :** Vous savez que vous avez enfreint quelques règles… Ne me racontez pas n'importe quoi, nous sommes au courant de ce qui se passe entre vous, et croyez moi, vous avez mis du remue-ménage dans la direction. Il y a ceux qui veulent vous faire une fleur, et ce qui ne tolèrent pas.

**Jack :** Changez moi d'affectation. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit obligée de partir. Elle est à sa place ici, et l'équipe de surveillance ne peut se passer de ses capacités.

**Garrett : **Ni des siennes ni des vôtres Hudson. Nous saurons ce soir. Je suppose que vos camarades devront être entendus à ce propos… La partie n'est pas perdue Hudson. Personnellement, je vous soutiendrai parce que nous ne pouvons nous passer ni de l'un ni de l'autre, et je sais qu'il n'est pas question de vous séparer…

_Garrett sort. Jack et Sue restent seuls deux minutes._

**Jack :** Il fallait bien que ça arrive un moment ou l'autre.

**Sue :** _(se serrant contre lui)_ Je ne veux pas que tu partes à cause de moi. Tu es un agent du FBI.

**Jack :** Tu es née pour faire ce que tu fais ! De toute façon attendons ce soir _(Jack ne croyait pas lui-même à une fleur de la direction et était bien décidé à changer d'équipe pour garder Sue). _Moi je ne peux plus vivre sans toi, c'est trop tard, ma jolie sorcière ! _(Il lui effleure le bout du nez avec son doigt)…_

**Bobby :** On voulait juste vous dire qu'on ne les laissera pas vous faire de la peine.

**Sue :** Merci Bobby.

**Tara :** On va tous se liguer contre eux s'il le faut !

**Myles :** c'est vrai, vous êtes les meilleurs agents que je connaisse. Nous sommes l'élite. Et si on nous ôte une de nos perles, le collier devient trop petit !

**Bobby :** Ne t'inquiète pas l'enflammé, Myles et son bagout te sauveront !

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

_Jeudi. 7.30 PM_

**Garrett :** Hudson ?

**Jack :** Oui.

**Garrett :** Vous pouvez faire envoyer un bouquet de fleur à Miranda Stewart. Elle s'est battue toute la journée et elle a fini par les convaincre. Et invitez au restaurant vos collègues, ils se sont tous découvert une vocation de défenseur des opprimés.

**Jack :** Merci Garrett, Merci !

**Garrett :** Hudson ? Vous avez intérêt à ne pas la perdre. Pour eux, et surtout pour vous !

**Jack :** Merci Garrett, du fond du cœur…

**Myles :** Ma prestation les a convaincu ! J'étais brillant !

**Tara :** Bobby n'était pas trop mal non plus quand même !

**Bobby :** Le top du top ce fut Lucy. Elle leur a même sorti que cela influé sur vos rapports, qu'ils étaient meilleurs.

**Lucy :** Je vous rappelle que mon métier ici, c'est de taper vos rapports ! On me demande de parler d'un aspect professionnel, je parle de rapport !

**Dem :** Et moi ? Personne ne me félicite ?

**Myles :** Il est vrai que ton discours sur l'influence de l'amour que le travail était d'une éloquence remarquable !

**Dem :** Merci !

**Jack :** Merci beaucoup les amis !

**Bobby :** Mais de rien. Où est ta dulcinée ?

_Sue revient juste des toilettes._

**Sue :** Qu'est ce qui vous rend si gais ?

**Dem :** Qu'est ce qui peut nous rendre gais ?

**Sue :** Ton équipe préférée de football a gagné son dernier match ?

**Myles :** Non, notre couple préféré a gagné le cœur de la direction de ce qu'on appelle communément le FBI !

**Sue :** Tu veux dire que …

**Tara :** Vous restez tous les deux parmi nous !

_Lévi poussa son aboiement de contentement, Sue et Jack échangèrent un baiser passionné. Miranda Stewart reçut un bouquet de fleur énorme, et toute l'équipe se régala aux frais de Jack… Mais après tout, qu'est ce qu'un repas qui vous ruine à côté de la chance d'être auprès de l'être aimé ?_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette deuxième fanfic ! A bientôt !

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Mariages, surprises et déceptions**

**Situation :**. Sue et Jack sont maintenant en couple.

**Note de l'auteur :** J'espère que vous apprécierez cette troisième fanfic. J'essaie de m'améliorer tant bien que mal.

**Synopsis :**_ Il était tôt. Sue avait passé la nuit chez Jack (cela faisait un peu plus de huit mois qu'ils étaient ensemble), et ils étaient tous les deux, avec Lévi, à la cuisine. On sonna à la porte. Jack y alla pendant que Sue finissait de cuire les crêpes._

**Jack :** Allie ?

**Allie :** _(son expression est mi-supérieure, mi-désolée. Jack voit de suite qu'elle façonne cet air dépité.) _Bonjour Jack. J'espère que je ne te réveille pas ? Je suis venue t'annoncer quelque chose… Peut-être que tu le verras comme une mauvaise nouvelle.

_A ce moment, Sue arrive par derrière, ne voyant pas encore la porte, pensant que Jack l'a refermée. Elle porte une chemise de Jack, grise._

**Sue : **Chéri, qui c'était ?

_Elle se trouve nez à nez avec Allie, qui se décompose, voyant que Sue et Jack étaient devenus… intimes…_

**Allie**_ (sur un ton se voulant mielleux mais pourtant très sec) :_ Bonjour Sue.

_Sue est horriblement gênée. Elle regarde Jack du coin de l'œil comme pour lui demander « Qu'est-ce que je fais ? »._

**Jack :** Allie avait quelque chose à nous annoncer, une mauvaise nouvelle non ? Quelqu'un est mort ?

**Allie :** Vu les circonstances, je pense que cette nouvelle finalement ne te fera ni chaud ni froid… Je n'avais pas envisagé les choses sous… cet…aspect.

_Elle jette un regard oblique à Sue. Sue meurt d'envie de rester et de savoir ce qu'Allie veut dire à Jack – et si elle était là pour le reconquérir ? Non, elle parlait de mauvaise nouvelle…-- de toute façon Sue faisait confiance à Jack._

**Sue :** Heu… je vais vous laisser… laissez moi juste le temps de m'habiller…

**Jack :** (_l'attrapant par le coude)_. Non, _**mon cœur** (il insista bien sur le mot pour faire se miner encore un peu plus le visage d'Allie, ce qui fit sourire Sue)_ reste avec nous voyons. A moins qu'Allie y voit un inconvénient ? _(A Allie)_ Viens à la cuisine. Sue venait juste de finir de cuire des crêpes…

_Sue lisait dans les pensées d'Allie. Elle devait se dire « et en plus la blondinette lui fait la cuisine… ». D'un autre côté, bien qu'elle soit gênée, elle éprouvait un sentiment de supériorité et de vengeance envers Allie qui ne lui déplaisait pas trop. Elle la sentait d'ailleurs épier chacun de ses mouvements dans la cuisine –force était de constater que Sue y était comme chez elle—et Jack s'en amusait énormément, essayant de montrer à Allie que même le chien semblait dans sa propre maison._

**Allie :** Bon, ben voila, je me lance… Je vais me marier. J'ai eu peur que tu en sois peut-être chagriné, mais… enfin je suis soulagée de voir que tu as bien compris que « toi et moi » n'était plus que du passé.

**Jack :** Nous sommes très heureux pour toi. _(Sue se sentit soulagée.)_

**Allie :** Je n'avais pas pensé t'inviter, histoire que tu ne te sentes pas gêné, mais les circonstances étant ce qu'elles sont… Ca me ferait très plaisir que tu viennes, avec Sue bien sûr. _(Elle s'adressa à Sue)_ Vous avez emménagé ici ?

**Sue :** Non… pas vraiment…

**Jack :** Disons que Sue vit à moitié ici, à moitié chez elle… n'est-ce pas **_mon amour_** ?

**Sue **: Oui c'est un peu ça, **_mon ange_**. Alors, parlez-nous de votre futur mari !

**Allie :** Il est avocat. Une carrière très prometteuse. Il va d'ailleurs être engagé par un gros cabinet de Boston, le mois prochain… Nous nous marrions dans dix jours. Je vous laisse un faire-part. Je suis pressée. Ne vous gênez pas, je connais la sortie.

_Après le départ d'Allie, très énervée, Sue ne pût s'empêcher d'éclater de rire._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_En sortant de l'ascenseur au bureau, Sue et Jack se moquaient de la réaction de Allie._

**Sue :** Quand elle m'a vu arriver… On aurait dit qu'elle voyait Jeanne d'Arc sortir vivante du bûcher…

**Jack :** Elle croyait que j'allais me jeter en larmes à ces genoux…

**Myles :** Qu'est-ce qui vous rend si souriants de bon matin ?

**Sue :** Allie va se marier… et… elle n'a pas bien supporté de me voir chez Jack…

**Jack :** J'ai cru qu'elle allait s'effondrer sur mon pallier de porte !

**Demetrius :** On sait. Elle est arrivée comme une furie, donner un seul faire-part pour nous tous… L'équipe est invitée… Elle ne voulait pas vous croiser…

**Bobby :** Je n'ai jamais pu supporter cette bonne femme ! Bon débarras !

**Générique**

_Garrett entre en trombe dans le bureau. Quelle affaire pourra-t-elle bien leur tomber dessus encore ?_

**Garrett :** Mesdames, si vous avez des convictions féministes, c'est le moment de les mettre de côté pour mieux les servir !

_Sue et Tara se regardent, l'air de dire « Qu'est qu'il raconte ? »._

**Garrett :** On dit toujours que quand on a quelque chose sur la conscience on a peur de tout. La police de Washington est venue donner une petite visite à un certain John Darder, pour une simple histoire de détournement de canal hertzien… Il regardait Foot Tv sans le payer… enfin bref, quand l'officier l'a menacé de poursuites judiciaires, il a avoué… mais pas le bon crime… Trafic de femmes, sous couverture d'agence de mannequinât. Disons qu'il envoyait les filles dans l'agence… qui fournissaient en escort-girl leurs compagnons d'affaires, contre leur gré.

**Jack :** Ca ne relève pas de la brigade des mœurs ?

**Garrett : **Sauf quand la brigade des mœurs est impliquée. IL se pourrait même qu'il y ait des taupes au FBI… Donc, par conséquent, votre infiltration se fera dans le secret le plus total. Pas de trace écrite, hormis dans mon bureau… Il nous faut infiltrer, d'après les dires de Darder, trois personnes qu'il envoie au patron de l'agence, un certain, Dick Petrinof. Vérifiez l'identité bien sur. Darder devait lui envoyer une nouvelle fille, ainsi que deux avocats, comptant parmi ses amis. Bien évidemment, notre « apprentie prostituée », ne se livrera pas à la prostitution. Nous lui fournirons le client richissime qui ne réclame qu'elle…

Tara, vous vous appelez Nicole Smith. Vous avez vingt-huit ans, une expérience de mannequin, et l'envie de continuer…

Sue, vous êtes Sue Stevens, officiellement avocate, officieusement s'ajoutent à vos occupations professionnelles le coaching et la direction des filles dans ce genre de trafic. Vous accompagne –pour votre sécurité-- votre époux, Jack Stevens, Jack, lui aussi avocat, traitant avec le blanchiment de l'argent du trafic. Bobby, vous êtes à présent Mr. Harry Princeron Jr., titulaire d'un compte en banque confortablement rempli, et du genre à s'enticher des filles dont il sait qu'elles ne demanderont rien. Quant aux autres, il se pourrait que vous ayez à intervenir.

**Tara :** Je range au placard mon cerveau et j'adopte le glamour, d'un autre côté, je rajeuni de quelques années, ce n'est pas si désagréable…

**Bobby :** Ce bon vieux Princeron Jr… S'il transférait l'intégralité de son compte en banque sur le mien, je ne lui dirais pas non…

**Myles :** Je crois que quelque chose vous est passé inaperçu…

**Bobby, Tara et Lucy en chœur :** Quoi ?

**Myles :** Les Huddson sont de retour. Notre couple préféré est à nouveau marié… D'accord, ils changent de nom, mais bon, c'est toujours nos deux Huddson unis pour le meilleur et le pire !

**Dem :** Et cette fois, pas de chambre d'amis…

**Lucy :** Tu oublies que ça ne les dérangent plus…

**Myles : **Oui, mais ça peut les rapprocher ! Plus de souci de crédibilité, ils sont parfaits…

**Sue : **Vous n'arrêterez jamais ?

**Bobby :** Peut-être quand tu auras épousé Jack…

**Myles :** Et encore on ne garantie rien…

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

_Jack et Sue étaient dans la voiture stationnée en bas de chez Sue et Lucy. Il venait de la récupérer. La mission était un peu différente cette fois. Après tout, la dernière fois, il y avait la barrière physique, du fait qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble, mais ce qui lui avait été le plus dur, c'était de se perdre dans son jeu de mari de Sue, sans pouvoir lui dire la vérité. Il n'avait jamais été si heureux que depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble… Sue ressentait la même chose. Lors de la mission sous-marin Arrif Dessa, elle avait fait attention à ce qu'elle portait pour que Jack la trouve jolie. Mais puisqu'ils étaient maintenant ensemble, elle se sentait comme s'ils partaient en vacances… Certes, une descente chez les proxénètes n'était pas romantique… _

**Jack :** Ton diplôme de droit, au nom de… Sue Hamilton… retiens ton nom de jeune fille… Ca c'est le mien… Je te le confie ? Joli montage photo, toi, moi et Darder… Garrett pense à tout ! Je suppose que Mme. Stevens est sentimentale… Quelques photos…

**Sue :** Toi et moi à Paris, ils font de beaux montages quand même !

**Jack :** Montre moi ! Tu es déjà allée à Paris ?

**Sue :** Je me suis promis d'y aller un jour !

**Jack :** Je t'emmènerai si tu veux. J'ai vécu un an à Paris. Quand j'avais dix-neuf ans. Echange scolaire. J'ai bien gardé mes restes de français je crois.

**Sue :** Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit…

**Jack :** Ah oui ? Je suis un garçon plein de mystères !

**Sue :** Tu m'emmèneras vraiment ?

**Jack :** Je t'emmène au bout du monde mon amour si tu me le demandes… Je te donne même mon âme si tu veux…

_Elle l'embrasse._

Reste les alliances je crois. Donne moi ta main s'il te plait.

_Il lui passe l'anneau au doigt. C'est une sensation étrange pour eux deux. Pas comme d'habitude. Beaucoup plus fort. Ils en tremblent. Sue à ce moment a l'impression que leurs destins sont scellés. Non que l'idée d'un avenir avec Jack ne lui soit pas familière –elle en a rêvé très souvent –mais cette situation vient de lui faire apercevoir complètement cette évidence : Jack est l'homme de sa vie. Elle se souvient de ce qu'il lui avait dit dans l'ascenseur, lorsqu'ils y étaient coincés._

_**Flash-back : Jack :** Je considère qu'on ne peut pas aimer, avec un grand A, plus de trois femmes dans sa vie, et encore, pour les cœurs d'artichaut, et il y en aura toujours une qui sera la seule, l'unique, l'âme sœur_.

_**Retour au présent.**_

_Sue vient de s'avouer ce qu'elle sait depuis longtemps, « son unique, son âme sœur », c'est Jack. Elle ne doute pas qu'il l'aime, mais un doute l'effleure, si jamais il ne l'aimait pas autant qu'elle ? Jack avait eu le même processus de réflexion qu'elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et ils lurent dans le regard de l'autre que leurs doutes étaient infondés. Il y a des fois où les mots ne peuvent rien, et Jack et Sue en cet instant le savent._

**Jack :** Tu sais, cette mission sera dure pour nous tous. Pour toi, pour moi, pour Tara particulièrement. Tu vas devoir être très cruelle avec ces filles. Le trafic des femmes est le truc le plus dégueulasse qui soit. J'espère que tu as conscience du danger… On ne peut pas se permettre d'erreur.

**Sue :** Je sais…

**Jack :** Je suis content qu'ils nous aient mariés… Comme ça je suis sur d'être là pour toi si tu en as besoin… De toute façon, je ne pense pas que cette mission soit très longue… Ce genre d'accusations se prouve assez vite…

**Sue :** Etant donné que Sue et Jack Stevens, sont… différents… de Sue et Jack Huddson, le rédacteur de manuel informatique et la femme au foyer, je pense qu'il faudrait revoir le pourquoi du comment de leur mariage, non ?

**Jack :** Oui, tu as raison. La discussion pourrait débouché dessus… On peut s'être rencontrés sur les bancs de la fac de droit ?

**Sue :** J'étais en 2eme année, toi en troisième. On s'est séparés. On est devenu deux ripoux.

**Jack :** On s'est retrouvés. Et mariés.

**Sue :** Ca m'a l'air une rencontre idéale !

**Jack :** Rien ne pourra jamais être plus parfait qu'une Sue Thomas débarquant très énervée dans mon bureau. J'ai adoré ton visage quand tu t'es rendue compte que j'étais un agent, et pas Randy !

**Sue :** Ne te moque pas, ingrat !

**Jack :** Mais je ne moque pas. C'est la meilleure rencontre que je n'ai jamais faite. Je remercie le bureau du personnel d'avoir déménagé et oublié de changer d'adresse. J'ai tout gagné. Une amie fidèle, qui m'a appris beaucoup et m'a rendu meilleur, un agent excellent et la femme que j'aime.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

**Jack :** Bonjour Mlle. Nous voudrions voir Mr. Petrinof.

**La secrétaire :** Si c'est pour un casting, beau brun, cherchez même pas à voir le patron…

**Jack :** Dites lui que c'est Me. Stevens, envoyé par Mr. Darder qui cherche à le voir.

**La secrétaire :** Whaou ! Vous êtes super intelligent, et super mignon. J'habite au premier étage, si vous vous embêtez…

**Sue :** (_posant sa main gauche en évidence sur le bras de Jack, de façon à ce que la secrétaire voit l'alliance)_. Ne vous fatiguez pas, il est marié… Il a de quoi s'occuper…

**La secrétaire :** Vous avez fait une belle prise…

**Sue :** Plutôt, oui. Il a ses petits défauts de fabrication, mais je ne le cède pas !

**La secrétaire :** Le patron adorerait qu'une femme comme vous bosse pour la boite. Vous seriez très photogénique…

**Jack :** Je préfère la garder pour moi… Vous appelez votre patron ?

**La secrétaire :**_ (après un coup de fil)_. Il vous attend. Vous montez au troisième étage, première porte à gauche.

_Dans le couloir._

**Jack :** Alors comme ça, je suis une belle marchandise ?

**Sue :** Mais parfaitement, mon cher. Pourquoi Sue Hamilton aurait-elle dit oui sinon ?

**Jack : **Ils t'ont donné la notice avec ?

**Sue :** Tu parles à Sue Stevens ou à Sue Thomas ?

**Jack :** Aux deux.

**Sue :** Je pense que Mme. Stevens a dû la recevoir... Quant à moi, cela faisait partie des défauts de fabrication, je crois qu'elle est restée environ trois ans en langue hudsonienne. Je m'y suis mise pas à pas. Des fois, j'ai cru déchiffrer, mais soit les phrases étaient incohérentes, soit je n'avais pas bien appris ma leçon. Efforts après efforts, je pense que je parle bien le huddsonien, il restera toujours des zones d'ombres, certes, mais je progresse très vite.

**Jack :** Tu avais les meilleures bases de… hudsonien… que je connaisse !

**Sue :** C'est déjà ça. Tiens voilà la porte. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas me voir en couverture d'un magazine quelconque ?

**Jack :** Certain. En échange je te promets de ne pas me faire engager.

**Sue :** J'ai un dossier très épais sur toi pour les en dissuader !

**Jack** _(avec un grand sourire entendu)_ A oui ?

**Sue :** C'était sur la notice…

_Sourires complices. Ils entrent._

**Petrinof : **_(à Jack) _ Vous êtes Me. Stevens. Quant à la jeune femme qui vous accompagne ?

**Jack :** Mon épouse. Me. Sue Stevens.

**Petrinof :** Ah, oui c'est vous qui avez le contact humain hiérarchique facile…

**Sue :** Manipuler les chiffres n'a jamais été mon fort. Je préfère nettement faire tourner les choses avec la gestion correcte d'une équipe…

**Petrinof :** Et en plus, vous avez l'art de manipuler neutrement votre langage… Un peu plus et on croirait voir Samantha et Jean-Pierre…

_Regard interrogateur de Jack._

**Sue :** Tu sais bien chéri. Samantha Stevens, ma sorcière bien-aimée ! Après toutes les fois où nos amis nous l'on rappelé…

**Jack :** Il y a des jours où hors du cadre juridique je ne gère plus aucune réflexion ! Mais c'est vrai que Sue est un peu une sorcière dans son genre. Heureusement que sa mère n'est pas Endora !

**Petrinof :** Vous avez déjà gagné 70 sur ce pauvre Jean-Pierre ! Je vous ai réservé une chambre dans l'immeuble. Pour mon personnel. Juste au dessus du bureau. Tout est bien sûr très insonorisé… Je suis désolé de vous rembarer, mais bon, j'ai un RDV, je vous attendrai pour le dîner.

_A peine sortis du bureau._

**Jack :**_ Discrètement)_ Merci pour le coup de Samantha…

**Sue :** Je savais bien qu'il nous le sortirait un moment ou l'autre. Garrett m'a laissé entendre que Petrinof est un fan incontesté des séries TV américaines… Alors quand on s'appelle Stevens, il est normal que la sorcière préférée de la télévision fasse tilt !

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

_La chambre qu'on leur avait attribuée était spacieuse et luxueuse. On avait déposé pour eux des roses dans un vase, et la salle de bain, de style oriental, était pleine de plateau de cuivre martelé sur lesquels reposaient des pétales de roses rouges, roses, jaunes et blanches._

**Sue :** Pour moins on se croirait en vacances dans un palace chic…

**Jack **: On peut tout de même profiter du décor…

**Sue _(sourire équivoque) :_** Ah oui ?

**Jack :** Toi, moi, une chambre splendide, presque aussi belle que celle qui y dormira… Une baignoire qui sent l'encens, rien à faire, et des gens qui vérifieront si nous sommes ce que nous prétendons…

**Sue (en signant juste) :** C'est une part intégrante de notre travail

**Jack : (en se rapprochant)** Exactement Mme. Stevens, je vous rappelle que vous avez pris des engagements en disant oui, et que vous avez à respecter le devoir conjugal…

**Sue :** Si c'est pour le respect du devoir…

_Ils s'embrassent._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Dans la salle à manger. Ils sont servis par un majordome. Petrinof a revêtu un smoking, Jack également, Sue porte une robe de satin parme._

**Petrinof :** Mon couple d'avocats préféré ! Ce soir, j'ai invité à ma table, Nicole, une nouvelle… collaboratrice… et Harry Princeron Jr. L'un de mes nouveaux associés.

_Bobby arrive, Tara à son bras. Petrinof lui a prêté une robe très… courte._

_Le dîner est engagé, la conversation avec._

**Princeron (Bobby) :** Vous ne croyez pas que Nicole, est trop… américain… sans vouloir vous offenser Nicole… pour l'image de marque dégagée ?

**Petrinof :** Vous comprenez Nicole… Il vous faut un nom unique en son genre pour votre carrière…

**Nicole (Tara) :** Euh… j'aime bien les prénoms composés, c'est original non ? Puis j'adore votre prénom Sue… (Gloussement de Tara)

**Petrinof :** Oui, Sue quelque chose serait sexy et élégant… Helen peut-être…

**Jack :** Là ça fera plutôt whisky… (Regard interrogateur de tout le monde) J.R, Bobby, Sue Helen l'alcoolique, Dallas !

**Sue :** Tu connais Dallas mon cœur ?

**Jack :** Et bien oui… Figurez-vous que ma mère était folle de Bobby Ewing, alors j'ai été amené à voir ça à la maison…

**Sue :** Je crois que quand nous serons de vieux nonagénaires il trouvera toujours quelque chose sur lui qui me surprendra, même au bout de 60 ans !

**Princeron (Bobby) :** Le mystère et la surprise dans un couple ne font que pimenter la vie… En tout cas, pour ce qui est de vous deux, vous avez bien fait de vous marier, vous êtes tellement harmonieux. Ne pas le faire aurait était un crime ! (Mimique insistante de Bobby à l'égard de Jack).

**Nicole (Tara, la bouche pleine et l'air idiot) :** Ouais… Ca c'est sur ! Et vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ?

**Jack :** A la fac de droit

**Sue :** Un hasard du destin… Je ne faisais pas attention à où j'allais, et je me suis retrouvée devant Jack…

**Nicole (Tara) :** Vous l'avez percuté comme dans les films ?

**Sue :** Oui… c'est un peu ça…

**Nicole (Tara) :** Et euh… vous avez pensé quoi ?

**Jack :** Je n'ai pas vraiment pensé… J'ai été surpris, amusé, et surtout émerveillé… Un ange tombé du ciel…

**Nicole (Tara) :** C'est trop romantique… Vous avez jamais pensé à vendre votre histoire à Hollywood ?

**Petrinof (toujours en pleine réflexion) :** Melissa Sue !

**Princeron (Bobby) : **Trop La petite maison dans la prairie…

**Le majordome (en service)** : Si monsieur me permet, que pensez vous de Emily Sue ?

**Petrinof :** Robert, vous êtes génial. Vous pouvez disposer.

_Il lui glisse discrètement un mot : Vérifiez que les deux avocats soient bien ce qu'ils disent être… Jack, qui a remarqué le geste et se doute du contenu du mot, donne un coup de genou à Sue_

**Jack (à voix haute, mais plus dirigé vers Bobby) :** Le mois prochain, nous avons un dîner avec un couple d'amis. Nous ne les connaissons pas encore beaucoup… Suzanne Elizabeth et … Samuel, c'est bien ça chérie ? En tout cas, quelle plaie, ils ne peuvent parler qu'avec les mains… On croirait des italiens !

_Il n'en faut pas plus à Sue. Elle a compris. Suzanne Elizabeth est son nom complet, quant à Jack, il s'appelle Jackson Samuel. Ils ne peuvent donc parler à voix haute qu'en tant que M. et Mme. Stevens, autrement, ils auront recours au langage des signes…_

**Princeron (Bobby) :** Bon Dieu, ça doit être dur à supporter, ça gesticule partout…

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

_Dans la chambre après le dîner. Jack a monté une sorte de tente éclairée pendant que Sue se lavait_.

**Sue :** On peut savoir ce que tu fais au juste ?

**Jack :** Viens avec moi là-dessous…

_La couette fait office de tente, et Jack y a mis une lumière._

**Jack _(en signes) :_** Je crois qu'ils ont peut-être mis de quoi nous surveiller… Là comme ça ils ne sauront rien…

**Sue _(en signes) :_** Tu crois qu'on est filmés ?

**Jack_ (en signes) :_** C'est possible… Mais ça ne doit pas t'empêcher d'être normale, sinon, ils se douteront de quelque chose… Tu peux glousser s'il te plait ? Pour crédibiliser…

**Sue _(à voix haute) :_** Arrête Jack, tu me chatouilles… _(Rires)…_ Jack !

_(En signe)_ C'est bien comme ça ?

**Jack (_en signes) :_** Parfait. Bon, il faut faire très attention… Ils vont nous tester dès demain. Je sais blanchir de l'argent, après tout ce que j'ai vu, quant à toi, fais abstraction du fait que tu es quelqu'un de profondément humain en te disant que c'est pour leur bien. Evite de t'éloigner de moi.

_Ils remontent à la surface. Jack l'embrasse._

**Jack :** Bonne nuit mon amour !

**Sue :** A demain mon cœur. Dis-tu crois qu'on aura le temps d'aller au mariage d'Allie ? J'avoue que ce serait dommage de rater ça !

**Jack :** _(rire)_ Ne t'inquiète pas, nous y serons ! Je t'aime.

**Sue :** Je t'aime aussi

_Elle se niche dans ses bras et s'endort dans un sentiment de sécurité…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Quatre jours passèrent. Jack se remémora tous les livres de comptes blanchis auxquels il avait eu affaire dans sa carrière et accompli des tours de passe-passe qui ravirent Petrinof. Princeron demanda l'exclusivité d' « Emily Sue », et Sue, elle, géra d'une main de fer l'armada des prostituées et de leurs états d'âme… Petrinof fit comprendre à Sue qu'il la voulait comme maîtresse, et, voyant que le malfrat commençait à avoir des doutes, Jack élabora un plan…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Dans un couloir… Jack et Sue se disputent…_

**Sue :** De toute façon, rien ne te convient jamais !

**Jack :** Bien sûr ! J'ai vu ton petit manège !

**Sue :** Jack Emmanuel Stevens, tu n'es qu'un goujat ! Ose dire que tu ne leur as pas jeté des regards intéressés ! Est-ce que je te l'ai reproché? NON !

(_Petrinof et quelques filles assistent à la scène)._

**Jack :** Alors, Mlle. Hamilton me prend de haut ?

**Sue :** Tiens, tu viens de me retirer mon statut de Mme. Stevens ? Soit. Mais je ne me laisserai pas faire. Tu ne me jetteras pas comme tu jetais les autres !

_(Tara et Bobby arrivent)_ Tu n'as pas oublié Linda ? Parce que moi non !

**Jack :** Tu ne t'es jamais intéressée qu'à toi-même. Tu as un problème ? Il faut que j'accoure… Et moi dans l'histoire hein !

**Sue :** Tu ne m'as jamais crue capable de rien… Tu m'as toujours surprotégée, comme si j'étais impotente et imbécile ! Mais moi aussi je les ai réussi mes examens !

**Jack :** Tu t'es toujours fourrée dans des histoires sordides. Alors tes examens…

**Sue :** Tu n'es qu'un salaud ! Je m'en vais ! Tu n'as qu'à garder toutes mes affaires… puisque après tout tu ne manques jamais de me rappeler qu'elles sont à toi ! Je t'enverrai ce que je porte par la poste !

**Jack :** C'est ça ! Va t'en…

_Sue sort… Jack attend deux minutes, comme pour dire, « elle va revenir », puis s'avance à la fenêtre… La voyant entrer dans la voiture, Jack court, la rattrape et l'appelle en hurlant… Elle fait démarrer la voiture en crissant les pneus, Petrinof fait signe à un type de la suivre. Bobby et Tara se regardent perplexes…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Dans un parking. Sue gare la voiture, l'homme de Petrinof surgit par derrière._

**Homme :** Alors comme ça ma belle, on plaque tout… Mais le patron n'aime pas ça… Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu pourras te rabibocher avec ton mari, là-haut, avec les petits anges…

_Il la gifle… Sue se cache derrière la voiture, la main sur l'arme que Jack lui a confiée, tandis que l'homme sort la sienne._

**Voix :** Ca m'étonnerait. FBI, on ne bouge plus ! _(Demetrius sort avec quatre autres agents de la force d'intervention, et passe les menottes au type. Sue sort de sa planque.)_ Tentative d'assassinat sur un agent fédéral avec menaces sur un autre…

**Sue :** Ca fait de longues vacances… A moins que quelqu'un ne nous parle de Petrinof…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_Un peu plus tard. Myles arrive chez Petrinof. Il est sous la couverture d'un investisseur. Petrinof lui offre très serviablement les services d'une de ces filles._

**Myles :** Je veux celle-là ! _(Il pointe Tara du doigt)_

**Petrinof :** Emily Sue, oui, c'est un bon choix.

**Tara (_suppliante) :_** Non, s'il vous plait, je ne veux pas !

**Petrinof _(après l'avoir giflée) :_** Mais tu n'as pas le choix ma belle !

_Bobby arrive._

**Princeron (Bobby) :** On avait conclu un marché Petrinof… Personne d'autre ne la touche !

**Petrinof :** Princeron, Princeron… Cette fille est une prostituée, ce sont toutes des putes !

**Emily Sue (Tara) :** Je ne suis pas une prostituée !

**Petrinof :** Si, parce que je l'ai décidé ! Alors tu vas la boucler et suivre monsieur !

**Myles :** Je ne suis pas sur…

_Jack arrive avec une armada d'agents qui bouclent tout le monde. _

**Jack :** Vous êtes en état d'arrestation Petrinof. Ah, au fait, l'homme que vous avez si gentiment envoyé pour tuer ma femme a tout livré sur vous, quant à Sue, elle vous salue !

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

_Petrinof fut arrêté, deux agents de la brigade des mœurs et un du FBI tombèrent avec lui. L'équipe eut droit à son congé pour assister au mariage d'Allie, seul Demetrius resta, car il recevait sa belle famille._

_Surlendemain de l'arrestation de Petrinof. Bureau._

**Tara :** Jack ? Qui est Linda ?

**Jack :** Linda ? Je ne connais pas de Linda… Hormis la voisine que nous avions quand j'avais quatre ans, et qui en avait quatre-vingt… Mais, Linda Hewlett est morte il y a bien longtemps maintenant…

**Lucy :** De quoi tu parles Tara ?

**Tara :** Bobby et moi on a vu Jack et Sue se disputer. Et ils ont parlé d'une certaine Linda… Et, enfin, le contexte laissait envisager…

**Bobby :** Et crois moi que ça y allait sec…

**Tara :** Vous allez comme même pas vous séparer ?

_Jack et Sue se regardent, et Sue pouffe de rire._

**Sue :** Tu n'es pas sérieuse Tara ? Vous avez vraiment cru que nous nous disputions ?

**Bobby :** Tu sais en général, quand les gens crient et racontent des choses pas très portées sur les compliments…

**Jack :** C'était une mise en scène !

**Sue :** Jack a eut cette idée, parce qu'il était sur que Petrinof enverrait quelqu'un me suivre…

**Dem :** Quelqu'un que je cueillerais, pour qu'il parle… Ce qu'il a bien évidemment fait !

**Tara :** Et dire que j'y ai cru…

**Sue :** Tu vois, nous sommes des acteurs nés. On arrive même à se faire passer pour un couple en crise !

**Myles :** Heureusement qu'Allie n'a pas vu ça… Parce que là, il n'y avait plus de mariage !

**Lucy :** Quand je pense à la tête qu'elle va faire…

**Dem :** C'est vrai que j'aurais bien aimé voir ça…

**Tara :** C'est bien la première fois que je vais à un mariage juste parce que je n'aime pas la mariée, mais il faut admettre que c'est assez excitant !

**Myles :** Elle nous a cordialement invités ! Il aurait été dommage de la décevoir… Elle se sentira plus en sécurité entourée de ce que le FBI fait de mieux…

**Bobby :** Jamais supporté cette bonne femme…

**Lucy :** Venant d'un supporter de la première heure du couple le mieux assorti de ces locaux… Ce n'est pas étonnant !

**Jack _(à Sue) :_** Ils n'arrêteront jamais…

**Sue (_à Jack) :_** Avec le temps, on s'habitue à tout…

**Dem :** Est-ce que notre Sue adorée a trouvé une robe ?

**Lucy :** Si tu la voyais… Jack va en être tout retourné…

**Tara :** Et Allie avec !

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

_Mariage d'Allie._

_Allie et son mari avaient invités 350 personnes au minimum… Le mariage était certes somptueux, mais la plupart des invités connaissaient à peine les mariés et ne leur adresseraient pas la parole de la soirée… Allie elle-même semblait ne pas savoir qui était présent ou ne l'était pas, et n'avait pour le moment pas remarqué la présence de l'équipe, qui pour le moment, c'est-à-dire juste après la cérémonie , discutaient dans le jardin où se tenait le cocktail et la séance photo. Comme l'avait prévu Lucy, la robe de Sue époustoufla Jack, car, en plus de lui aller très bien, elle était d'une grande valeur sentimentale puisque c'était celle qu'elle portait le soir de la réception du FBI où ils s'était avoué à demi-mot leur amour et, coincés toute une nuit dans un ascenseur, s'étaient embrassé. Une robe de soie blanche brodée de perles noires, avec laquelle Sue s'était cette fois coiffée en faisant de grosses boucles avec ses cheveux, retenus en demi-queue par une fleur de soie blanche et noire, et qui dévalaient en cascade._

**Tara :** Je trouve quand même que ce mariage est trop… impersonnel…

**Myles :** Faste, luxe et grandeur… Tout pour impressionner… Aucun sentimentalisme… Ce mariage est une supercherie… sur le plan de la cérémonie et sur le plan de son existence même !

**Bobby :** Un gros avocat de Boston… C'est la seule chose qui motive son amour…

**Sue :** Je n'aime pas beaucoup Allie, certes, mais enfin, je crois que vous y aller un peu fort… Moi ce qui me choque, en plus de l'impersonnalité de la fête, c'est les vœux qu'ils ont échangés.

**Jack :** Ils ont sacrifié le plus beau moment de leur mariage…

**Sue :** J'ai toujours supposé que le jour où je me marierai ce serait le moment le plus fort… On met à nu les sentiments, on se livre, c'est fort…

**Jack :** C'est la plus belle des déclarations…

**Lucy : **Encore faut-il s'aimer… Je regarde peut-être trop les films à l'eau de rose, mais en général, deux personnes qui se disent oui pour la vie sont émues… Hormis les grands sourires qu'ils ont jeté au photographe, on ne peut pas dire qu'ils transpiraient l'émotion…

**Sue :** Peut-être que nous imaginons trop romantiquement les choses… Mais regarde dans « Nuits blanches à Seattle », à la fin, quand ils s'effleurent la main, c'est fort !

**Tara :** On imagine le mariage, ils doivent être sur leur nuage, seuls au monde… J'adore ce film !

**Lucy :** M'en parle pas… J'ai pleuré quand elle arrive au sommet de l'Empire State Building et qu'ils ne sont plus là…

**Bobby :** Qui peut bien regarder « Nuits blanches à Seattle » à part vous ?

**Jack :** Moi je l'ai vu. _(Expression surprise de Bobby)._ Ma sœur venait de rompre quand il est sorti au cinéma, et elle m'a dit « Jack, il faut que j'aille le voir. Mais si j'y vais seule on me prendra pour une vieille fille ! ». Alors j'y suis allé avec elle…

**Myles :** C'est-il pas mignon ? Et, comment as-tu trouvé ?

**Jack :** Je veux bien que ce soit un peu cousu de fil blanc, et c'est certain que ça ne vaut pas un bon film d'action, mais ce n'est pas désagréable… J'ai bien aimé le principe de l'âme sœur… Elle ne connaissait pas Tom Hanks, mais elle savait que c'était lui qu'elle aimerait… Et lui pareil, quand il la voit… Quand tu rencontres la femme de ta vie c'est…

**Sue :** …magique… C'est comme ça qu'ils disent dans le film…

**Jack :** N'empêche que ma sœur a arrêté de pleurer. Elle m'a dit que sa rencontre avec je ne sais même plus comment il s'appelle n'était pas magique.

**Bobby :** Tu ne peux pas toujours rencontré quelqu'un dans un cadre idyllique !

**Lucy :** Tu n'y comprends rien !

**Tara :** Ce n'est pas le cadre qui compte !

**Sue :** C'est… je ne sais pas moi… comment t'expliquer…

**Jack :** C'est ce que tu ressens… Si c'est si magique, ça peut bien se passer dans une poubelle… tu es transporté !

**Bobby : **... Un ange tombé du ciel, n'est-ce pas l'enflammé !

**Tara :** Ah oui, ça c'est le plus beau truc que t'ai dit… Même Petrinof a failli verser sa larme !

_Le photographe leur proposa de poser tout les six sur la photo. Il mis Jack et Sue au centre, Bobby et Tara à la gauche de Jack et Lucy et Myles à la droite de Sue. Puis il supplia Jack et Sue de poser tout les deux pour lui, ce qu'ils firent avec plaisir… Ils étaient si bien assortis…_

_Peu avant le repas, Allie les remarqua, pendant que son mari, Mitch parlait avec un couple._

**Allie :** Jack… Vous êtes tous venus… Sue (_Elle pâlit à la vue de Sue, qui était vraiment resplendissante), _vous êtes radieuse… Excusez-moi, je dois rejoindre Mitch, il parle à son patron…

_Le repas s'enchaîna… Les mets étaient vraiment luxueux… Caviar, cuisine française… Champagne…_

**Bobby :** Des escargots… Je crois que je préfère ma bonne vieille cuisine australienne !

**Sue :** C'est délicieux les escargots ! J'en ai mangé il y a au moins dix ans de ça, mais je me suis régalée !

**Jack :** Tu en mangeras des meilleurs, des vrais…

**Sue :** Tu m'emmènes dans un restaurant français ?

**Jack _(lui tendant une enveloppe) _**: Ouvre, tu verras bien !

**Sue :** Jack !

_Dans l'enveloppe il y avait deux billets d'avion pour Paris._

**Myles :** Y en a qui ont de la chance… Même Sam Baldwin s'est contenté de l'Empire State Building… Pensez à me ramener du fromage…

**Bobby :** Qui est Sam Baldwin ?

**Lucy :** C'est le héros du Nuits blanche à Seattle. Jack, tu es un monstre de romantisme !

**Tara :** Je croyais que tu n'avais pas vu le film Myles ! Carte postale pour Miss Tara avec la tour Effel, ça ne vous dérangerait pas ?

**Myles :** Je ne l'ai jamais dit que je n'avais pas vu le film…

_Jack et Sue s'embrassèrent passionnément._

_Le dîner toucha à sa fin, Allie présenta l'équipe à son mari, qui invita très cordialement Sue à danser… Myles s'était sacrifié pour Jack et avait entraîné Allie sur la piste._

**Jack :** Figurez-vous que je suis bien content qu'Allie soit mariée !

**Tara :** Pour qu'elle te laisse tranquille ?

**Bobby :** Tu ne me la fais pas à moi l'enflammé… Ce que Jack veut dire, c'est qu'il serait très inconvenant que le jour de son mariage, le mari d'Allie fasse des avances à sa belle Sue… Ce qui l'arrange bien !

**Jack :** Il la mange des yeux…

**Lucy :** Il se pourrait qu'ils divorcent… Après tout, c'est leur mariage, et elle ne pense qu'à se jeter sur Jack, tandis que lui jette son dévolu sur Sue. A ce rythme-là, ça ne va pas durer longtemps ! D'un autre côté, ils ont pas pioché les bons numéros, parce qu'on ne va pas séparer de si tôt Jack et Sue…

**Bobby :** A mon avis, avant qu'ils divorcent, nous aurons une Mme. Jack Hudson, qui aura au minimum mis le premier enfant en route… _(Jack le regarde)_. Tu veux plus de précisions quant à ton avenir l'enflammé ? Je peux te dire que la Mme. Hudson en question est blonde, qu'elle a un charmant chien et une jolie carte du FBI… Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps…

**Tara :** Je parie 50$ que c'est elle qui attrapera le bouquet !

**Bobby :** Pari tenu !

**Sue :** Vous parliez de quoi ?

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_Un peu plus tard._

**Allie :** Sue, vous ne venez pas pour le lancer du bouquet ?

**Sue :** Il y a déjà beaucoup de jeunes femmes… Il y a si peu de chances que je l'attrape !

**Allie :** Je comprends ! Restez ici, vous avez raison, vous êtes mieux…

_Elle partit pour aller jeter son bouquet._

**Lucy :** Moi je n'y vais pas… Je n'ai personne à épouser pour le moment !

**Tara :** Moi non plus, mais j'y vais quand même. Je vais perdre 50 $, alors si je l'attrapait ce serait une consolation !

**Sue :** De quoi elle parle ?

**Lucy :** Rien, rien…

_Allie lança son bouquet, Sue se tourna pour regarder si Tara l'attrapait, mais le bouquet eut une trajectoire plus longue que prévue et atterrit dans les bras de Sue, qui embrassa Jack tendrement, devant la mine décomposée d'Allie. Tara vint triomphante._

**Tara :** Bobby, tu me dois 50$ ! J'ai parié avec lui que tu attraperais le bouquet et tu l'as fait. Merci Sue !

**Bobby :** Tu viens de me ruiner ma belle, mais je suis bien content pour toi, en plus, Allie n'apprécie pas tellement, et ça me plait !

**Myles _(arrivant avec le champagne) :_** Vous avez vu « Vous avez un message » avec Tom Hanks et Meg Ryan ? C'est vous deux. En plus Brinkley, le chien de Tom, c'est le même modèle que Lévi. On vous marie quand ?

**Lucy :** Et après il vous dit qu'il n'aime pas les films romantiques…

**TO BE CONTINUED**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Et c'était vrai…**

**Situation :** Trois semaines après « Mariages, surprises et déceptions ».

**Note de l'auteur :** Comme vous le remarquez, je continue sur la lancée de mes fanfic, même si entre le deuxième et le troisième il y a un blanc de plusieurs mois, peut-être que je le comblerai par la suite… ?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Bureau du FBI, après-midi. _

_Lucy revient toute excitée du salon de thé où elle est allée acheter des beignets pour Bobby et Myles._

**Lucy :** Vous ne devinerez jamais qui j'ai croisé !

**Sue :** Non, mais tu vas y remédier…

**Lucy :** Vous vous souvenez de la soirée du FBI, celle où Sue et Jack sont restés enfermés dans l'ascenseur… Personne n'y a prêté attention, parce que Sue et Jack étaient sur le point de s'embrasser devant nous… Eux étaient trop occupés à se manger des yeux… et moi j'avais presque oublié ce jour… J'avais longtemps discuté avec un très séduisant agent de New York…

**Sue :** J'étais bien plus attentionnée que tu ne le penses ! Je me souviens très bien de lui, il s'appelait Martin je crois non ?

**Lucy :** Sue, t'es vraiment la meilleure ! Bon, donc Martin est en mission à Washington pour 6 mois… et de fil en aiguille, on a un peu discuté… et… je l'ai invité à dîner à la maison ce soir… _(Gênée)_ Ca ne t'ennuierait pas trop de rester chez Jack…

**Sue :** _(Comme si elle réfléchissait)_. Je ne sais pas… _(Sourire)_ Evidemment que ça ne me dérange pas !

**Lucy :** Je t'adore !

**Dem :** Je suis désolé de briser ce moment de bonheur intense, mais n'oubliez pas qu'après demain, nous assisterons à l'échange d'armes qui se passe dans l'entrepôt de l'aéroport désaffecté… et que nous interviendrons… Vous comprendrez que depuis que nous avons été cambriolé _(Dem faisait allusion à la fois où au moment de la réouverture d'une enquête pour meurtre dont sa femme était coupable, un homme avait cambriolé le bureau et subtilisé le dossier c.f : « 2.Espionnage ») _ je suis un peu méfiant, donc chacun emporte chez soi une part du dossier d'intervention et évidemment ça reste secret !

**Bobby :** Ce gars était quand même fort ! Dire que sans Myles on n'aurait jamais pu le coincer !

**Tara :** Oui, enfin, tu sais, il a juste trouvé un bout de combinaison sur son bureau… et il n'a même pas fait le rapprochement ! Sans Lucy, Myles et sa découverte étaient inutiles !

**Jack :** Elle marque un point !

**Myles :** Quoi qu'il en soit, je trouve votre mentalité hypocrite d'une bassesse et d'un ennui ahurissants…

**Bobby :** Nous au moins, on ne regarde pas « Nuits Blanches à Seattle », ni « Vous avez un message » Myles… _(Bobby faisait allusion à ce qu'avait dit Myles pendant le mariage d'Allie trois semaines auparavant)_

**Sue :** Moi je les aime bien ces films ! Et Lévi aussi !_(Lévi se frotte la patte sur les yeux)_ Même s'il ne veut pas le reconnaître !

**Générique**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Lendemain matin, bureau…_

_Tara, Bobby et Lucy discutent._

**Tara :** Tu sais pourquoi Jack et Sue font des têtes d'enterrement ?

**Lucy :** Ils se sont disputés…

**Tara :** C'est grave ?

**Lucy :** Je crois que c'était à propos de petit déjeuner…

**Bobby :** Ils sont têtus… Ils vont se faire la tête toute la journée, et puis ce soir, quand on se sera bien inquiétés pour eux, ils partiront main dans la main en nous demandant pourquoi on fait cette tête !

_Sue approche._

**Sue :** Lucy… Comment était ton dîner ?

**Tara :** Ah oui, j'avais complètement oublié ! Raconte !

**Lucy :** Martin est vraiment génial… Fantastique…

**Sue :** Je sens que je vais devoir m'éclipser souvent !

**Tara :** Ca va avec Jack ? Vous avez l'air … en froid…

**Sue :** C'est une tête de mule… Tu verras, au moment du déjeuner il ne se souviendra même plus qu'il boudait…

**Tara :** Le bouquet ne ment jamais !

**Bobby :** Tara, me rappelleras tu sans fin que j'ai perdu 50 $ ?

**Lucy :** Elle se contentera de te le rappeler jusqu'à que la prédiction sacrée du bouquet de la mariée ne s'applique…

_A ce moment, Garrett et Demetrius surgissent en trombe, assez inquiets…_

**Dem :** Les plans vont rester les mêmes, mais l'opération a lieu dans 1h15 minutes. Tout le monde en place !

**Garrett :** Je ne veux pas de bavures, et encore moins que l'un d'entre vous y laisse sa peau, je suis clair ? S'il faut tirer, et bien tirez !

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Entrepôt où a lieu l'intervention._

_Comme prévu, Tara et Sue commandent les opérations du fourgon, l'entrepôt est plein de caméras. _

_L'intervention se passe mal… Plusieurs des bandits fuient, d'autres prennent des balles perdues… Bobby voit Jack s'effondrer devant lui, son gilet pare-balle a lâché. _

_A ce moment, Sue qui arrive croise l'homme qui a tiré sur Jack, qui s'enfuit un pistolet à la main, qu'il braque sur elle. Elle attrape celui de Jack par terre et tire. L'homme est touché à l'épaule et s'enfuit. Jack n'a rien vu._

**Bobby : **Tu ne vas quand même pas me lâcher maintenant l'enflammé ?

**Jack _(qui souffre) :_** Je ne sais pas Bobby…

**Bobby _(les larmes aux yeux) :_** Ta chance ne t'a jamais quittée l'enflammé, je te l'ai dit souvent… Tiens la voilà ta chance qui court, _(on aperçoit Sue qui court vers eux)._ Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit… Si tu fais souffrir Sue, on ne te le pardonnera pas. Et si tu meures, c'est pire que si tu la tuais… La mort serait plus douce que ce qu'elle subirait…

_Sue arrive en se jetant par terre en pleurs…_

**Sue _(inondant le visage de Jack de larmes) :_** Ne me laisse pas mon cœur… Tu ne peux pas me laisser ! Je fais quoi sans toi ! Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner… Tu vas te battre ! Jack ! Ce n'était rien cette stupide dispute de ce matin !

**Jack (_faiblement) :_** Je sais…

**Sue _(essayant de sourire malgré ses larmes) :_** Comme dit Tara, le bouquet de la mariée ne ment jamais… Tu veux que je me marie avec qui hormis toi ? Jackson Samuel Hudson va me faire le plaisir de se battre jusqu'au bout !

_Elle l'embrassa comme pour lui communiquer sa propre force et prendre sur elle la douleur qu'il ressentait._

**Sue :** Tu sais que je t'aime… Bats toi, je t'en supplie ! Jaaaaack !

**Jack _(très faiblement) :_** Je t'aime aussi…

_Bobby ne retenait plus ses larmes, et Sue était inondée de pleurs et du sang de Jack… L'ambulance arrivait._

**Médecin :** Vous ne pouvez pas monter.

**Sue (_dans la précipitation) :_** C'est mon mari !

**Médecin :** On le branche et on vous emporte tous les deux.

**Sue _(ravalant ses larmes, à Bobby, étonnement sérieuse) :_** J'ai touché le salop qui a fait ça à l'épaule. Cherchez le. Quand vous l'avez, vous me téléphonez. Personne ne l'interrogera avant que je l'aie fait Bobby. Je suis agent j'en ai le droit. Fais-le au nom de Jack. Si vous me cherchez, je serai avec lui.

**Bobby :** Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle.

_Sue lui signa « Merci » et monta avec Jack dans l'ambulance._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Bureau._

**Bobby :** On ne fait rien sans Sue, c'est clair ! Myles, Lucy vous appelez tous les hôpitaux pour savoir si un homme correspondant au signalement est recensé. Dem et moi on fait un tour des indics. Tara, tu pirates tout ce que tu veux, je prends sur moi toutes les violations de loi si tu y tiens, mais tu me retrouves ce type, et tous ces complices. Pirate l'ordinateur personnel du président si ça te chante, mais réussi ! Quand Sue appellera, vous me téléphonez de suite !

_Une heure plus tard._

**Bobby :** Je veux que vous me fassiez le point sur tout ce que nous avons.

**Lucy :** Aucun des hôpitaux n'a eu de blessé par balle.

**Tara :** J'ai le nom de tous les mecs morts, mais ça ne nous dit pas qui est le tireur.

**Dem :** Un des indics a vaguement entendu parler d'une taupe, FBI, CIA, ou police il n'en sait rien.

_Le téléphone sonna. Tout le monde se crispa. Bobby pria le ciel pour que ce ne soit pas une mauvaise nouvelle. Lucy décroche._

**Lucy :** Oui, c'est moi qui vous ai appelé. Comment va-t-il ?... Très bien… Gardez-le… Je vous passe mon supérieur…

Bobby, viens, c'est un urgentiste qui a un blessé par balle correspondant à notre signalement.

_Bobby bondit sur le téléphone._

**Bobby :** Très bien Docteur. Je vous en supplie ne faites rien avant que nous arrivions. Cet homme a tiré sur plusieurs de nos agents et l'un d'entre eux est actuellement entre la vie et la mort au bloc chirurgical. Merci docteur. Et essayez de garder la balle. Qu'on prouve que c'est nous qui avons tiré, donc qu'il est notre homme.

_Il raccroche._

Bon, alors je prend Myles et Dem avec moi. Tara, ton ordinateur Lucy et toi partez voir Sue, et ne dites rien à propos du suspect. Sue a besoin de nous, et puisqu'elle ne viendra pas au bureau, c'est le bureau qui vient à elle.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Washington's Hope hospital._

_Jack est en salle de réveil, branché sous respirateur. Sue, toujours tâchée de son sang, le regarde à travers la vitre, stoïque et digne. Le personnel, qui voit sa douleur admire sa force, mais au fond d'elle, il lui semble que l'acide la ronge._

**Chirurgien :** Mme. Hudson ?

**Sue :** Oui ?

**Chirurgien :** Je sais que vous n'êtes légalement pas sa femme, mais croyez moi, j'en fais abstraction… Pour votre ami, vous comprenez que son état est critique… Pour le moment il est dans un coma moyen… Les jours prochains seront décisifs. Nous avons pu sauver les tissus, et, s'il se réveille, il n'aura aucune séquelle, hormis si des complications sont entraînées par le coma dans les prochaines heures. Mais je vous préviens, si jamais ces complications apparaissaient, il y aurait peu de chances qu'il survive, et ce serait le mieux pour lui…

**Sue (_réprimant un sanglot) :_**Merci Docteur.

**Chirurgien :** Vous ne voulez pas vous changer ?

**Sue :** Plus tard… Merci…

**Chirurgien :** Je vous comprends… Il y a quelques années, mon mari a eu un très grave accident de voiture, il était dans le même état que M. Hudson, mais il a survécu… Je suis désolée, mais j'ai une urgence, un jeune homme écrasé par un échafaudage qui lui est tombé dessus. Gardez courage. Je pense qu'il est très fort…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Jack roulait sur une route de Californie, les quatre vitres baissées, la radio bien lancée. Il savait qu'il était dans le coma, ou quelque chose comme ça. Le long de la route, il revoyait son enfance… Linda Hewlett la voisine octogénaire qui lui offrait des cookies… comme Sue l'avait fait. Le marchand de glace qui passait deux fois par mois. Anna Smith en maternelle qu'il avait demandé en mariage –elle l'avait repoussé –John Loren, avec qui il s'était battu au cours élémentaire, et heureusement, il était sorti victorieux de cette bagarre, la tablier bleu de sa mère, le garage réaménagé en atelier bricolage de son père._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Washington's Hope hospital._

_Tara et Lucy arrivèrent vers Sue, et elles qui retenaient leurs larmes difficilement furent frappées et admiratrice de la force de Sue, pendant que la douleur et le désespoir minait son visage._

**Lucy :** Viens avec nous Sue, il faudrait que tu te rinces le visage et les mains…

**Tara :** Si quand il se réveille tu es pleine de sang, ce ne serait pas sympa !

**Sue :** Et Lévi ?

**Lucy :** Il est avec Charlie.

**Tara :** Courage Sue… Jack est fort, et il t'aime, il ne te laissera pas.

**Sue :** Et si jamais il meure ?

_Sue s'effondra sur Lucy. Tara reçu un coup de fil de Bobby._

**Tara :** Ils ont eu l'homme correspondant au signalement. Vous ne devinerez jamais qui c'est…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Bureau du FBI. Salle d'interrogatoire. Bobby est en retrait, Sue interroge le suspect, qui n'est autre que… Martin, le fabuleux New-yorkais de Lucy. L'équipe est stupéfaite de la face cachée de Sue. Elle est très froide et garde la tête très haute. Tous voient qu'elle est prête à s'effondrer, et pourtant elle tient jusqu'au bout. Le regard qu'elle jette à Martin (celui de Lucy est bien le tireur !) est assassin… Il n'ose pas la regarder dans les yeux…_

**Sue :** _Tendant une photo de Jack._ Vous voyez cet homme, il est jeune, il est beau, il sauve le monde presque tous les jours, sa carrière au sein de FBI est brillante, les gens l'apprécient. Il a des amis qui l'aiment, il a une fiancée qu'il aime, et qui l'aime, et ils ont des projets. Mais pour le moment, cet homme est sous monitoring cardiaque, branché à un respirateur, entre la vie et la mort. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour des caisses d'armes qui auraient servies à tuer des gens et à faire d'enfants des assassins et des victimes, ce qui, accessoirement, en plus de ne vous déranger aucunement, vous aurait considérablement enrichi…

**Martin :** Et comment aurais-je su ça ?

**Sue _(en fureur, tapant du poing sur la table) :_** Comment ?En abusant de notre opératrice de saisie. Vous connaissiez la vérité… Vous l'avez séduite, et avez subtilisé tout ce qui vous était nécessaire… Ca ira loin, très loin. Surtout lorsque la balle que j'ai personnellement tirée dans votre épaule gauche parlera et prouvera qu'elle vient de l'arme de l'agent Hudson, que j'ai utilisée. Parce que cette balle, en ce moment même, elle est au labo. Si mon ami venait (_elle ravale sa salive, c'est un moment très difficile)_ à … mourir… je ne répondrai plus de rien. Et votre vie se terminerait plus cruellement que la sienne. Et peu m'importe si vous me tuez avant de mourir. Bobby, cuisine le autant que tu veux.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Jack avançait toujours, seul sur la route, la radio hurlant « Somewhere, over the rainbow ». C'était donc ça voir défiler sa vie. Il y avait Laura Packard, son premier baiser, Richard Newton, qui était à l'époque son meilleur ami, jusqu'à ce que Richard parte avec Laura – Jack avait d'ailleurs reçu il y a quelques mois le faire part de leur mariage –Anna Smith qui après avoir refusé ses avances en maternelle, traînait toujours comme un petit chien derrière lui, attendant le moindre signe d'attention de sa part au collège puis au lycée. Puis il y avait Allie, Allie et ses ambitions, Allie et ses attentes, Allie et son paraître… Le temps devenait maussade, et Jack se dit qu'il allait sûrement pleuvoir. La radio lui envoyait de bons rocks dans les oreilles, et sur le coin de la route, des femmes, dont il se souvenait à peine, attendaient, lui souriant. Toutes celles qu'il n'avait jamais rappelées, celles qui n'avaient plus téléphoné. Et dans toute cette gente féminine, Jack ressentait une présence bienveillante, une présence qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment fait souffrir, quelqu'un à son chevet qu'il n'avait pas vraiment déçu… Il sentait l'âme meurtrie de Sue près de lui, mais il y avait quelqu'un d'autre._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Washington's Hope hospital._

_Sue tenait la main de Jack dans les siennes, et elle attendait. Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années entra, le visage miné. Sue comprit immédiatement que c'était la mère de Jack, elle avait les mêmes yeux que lui, ces yeux que Sue aimait tant._

**Mme. Hudson _(s'asseyant à coté d'elle, tout en s'assurant qu'elle voit bien ses lèvres) :_** Bonjour Sue… Il m'a tellement parlé de vous… Vous êtes comme Il le disait… J'aurai tellement préféré vous connaître dans d'autres circonstances.

_Et aux côtés de cette femme, qui souffrait autant qu'elle, Sue s'effondra en larmes sans lâcher la main de celui qui lui causait tous ces tourments._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Bureau du FBI._

**Lucy :** Vous ne vous rendez pas compte. Si je n'avais pas été si… naïve…, Jack serait assis à son bureau, en train de regarder Sue du coin de l'œil, et décidant d'arrêter de bouder ! Vous auriez tous pu mourir par ma faute, et je ne pardonnerai jamais qu'il arrive malheur à Jack avant qu'il se réveille. Je viens de détruire la vie d'une famille, d'un homme et d'une femme, parce qu'un salop m'a fait les yeux doux !

**Bobby :** Il n'est pas encore mort !

**Tara :** J'ai le rapport du labo… La balle a parlé… Et, bien évidemment c'est celle que Sue a tirée sur l'agresseur. J'ai déjà vérifié les vidéos. Celui qui a tiré sur Jack est bien celui que Sue a touché… Bref on peut l'embarquer…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_La route de Jack devenait mélancolique. Le ciel n'était certes plus orageux, mais avait ce gris, plein de pluie, qui plongeait son âme dans ce sentiment vague de spleen. La radio s'était adoucie, et lui murmurait des chansons d'amour… Et l'amour ne croisait pas sa route._

...The winner takes it all _Le gagnant garde tout_  
The loser has to fall _Le perdant doit plier_

It's simple and it's plain _C'est si simple, et c'est logique,_  
Why should I complain. _Pourquoi devrais-je me plaindre._

But tell me does she kiss _Mais dis-moi si elle t'embrasse_  
Like I used to kiss you? _Comme je le faisais?_  
Does it feel the same _Ressens-tu la même chose,_  
When she calls your name? _Quand elle crie ton nom?_  
Somewhere deep inside _Quelque part au fond de toi,_  
You must know I miss you _Tu dois savoir que tu me manques_  
But what can I say _Mais que puis-je dire?_  
Rules must be obeyed … _Les règles doivent êtres observées..._

_(Abba, The winner takes it all)._

_Cela faisait deux jours que Jack était plongé dans le coma, et Sue n'avait pas bougé de son chevet. Il restait encore des chances qu'il survive, mais elles étaient mitigées. Au fond d'elle, Sue gardait espoir, tout en ne se faisant pas d'illusion quant à la gravité de son état. La jeune femme qui l'avait opéré était assez optimiste, par « question de vibration »_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Jack avançait toujours au son de ces chansons d'amour. La route qui jusque là était unique et droite proposait un embranchement, et se laissant guidé par la voiture, il prit cet embranchement. En avançant, il se rappela d'un livre qu'il avait lu, « Et si c'était vrai… ? ». En fait, il avait lu ce livre car Sue lui en avait souvent parlé, avant qu'il n'ait son attaque… Il voulait juste l'impressionner, la comprendre aussi. Puis il y avait eu ce problème au cœur, le retour d'Allie, et il avait complètement oublié de dire à Sue qu'il avait lu ce livre. L'héroïne plongée dans le coma, pouvait communiquer avec un homme, dont elle tombait amoureuse. Sauf qu'à son réveil, elle ne se souvenait de rien. Jack savait pourquoi il était là, mais ne savait pas combien de temps cela durerait. Et, si jamais il se réveillait, peut-être oublierait-il tout ça… Tout du moins, il n'en parlerait pas, il ne voulait pas qu'on le mette dans un hôpital psychiatrique !_

_Tout à coup, il vit devant lui sa rencontre avec Sue. C'était comme il avait dit à Petrinof « un ange tombé du ciel »… Elle était furieuse, et le prenait pour le responsable du personnel, elle voulait une mutation… Ce jour là, Jack, qui n'avait jusque là pas apprécié d'avoir à intervertir les bureaux avec le service du personnel, se prit à remercier la grâce divine de l'avoir fait ! C'est par une erreur du hasard que Sue débarquait dans sa vie, et ça l'enchantait… Le restaurant où il l'avait emmenée déjeuner –des sushi –et où elle lui avait expliqué ce qui était arrivé à sa meilleure amie Judy. C'était la première fois qu'ils se faisaient passer pour un couple, quand Sue avait sciemment percuté le suspect, se faisant passer pour une aveugle, de façon à lire sur ses lèvres, et que Jack, pour la sortir de là, s'était excusé parce que « sa femme se perdait souvent »… Puis le soir de l'anniversaire de Bobby… Il n'était pas passé loin de lui dire qu'il était très attiré, et là surgit Rhonda Waters, dont il avait oublié en une semaine jusqu'à l'existence même. Il sourit en revoyant Sue dans son peignoir de bain, pleine de mousse, lui offrant des cookies…_

_Noël, le match contre le service douanier, Sue était d'ailleurs la meilleure receveuse que l'équipe ait pu avoir ! Allie et son retour… Il se dégoûtait lui-même… Allie et Sue… Il ne voulait pas dire à la première qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais plus, il n'osait pas avouer à la seconde qu'il était complètement fou d'elle… Allie avait été blessée dans son esprit de compétition, Sue avait été meurtrie dans son cœur…_

_**Flash-back :** Allie est très furieuse._

_**Allie :** Cette fille est une traînée ! C'est ta maîtresse ! Avoue espèce de chien !_

_**Jack (répondant très énervé, car il ne faut pas insulter Sue…) :** si vous n'étiez que deux sur Terre et qu'il faille une traînée, ce serait toi, jamais Sue… Et non, ce n'est pas ma maîtresse…_

_**Allie :** Tu n'es qu'un abruti de pacotille !_

_**Jack :** Si tu es revenue dans ma vie, je suis persuadé que c'est seulement parce qu'à la vue de Sue, ta jalousie s'est affûtée, et que ta compétitivité s'est réveillée, tu voulais gagner ! Mais gagner quoi ? Tu n'as rien Allie, tu n'as même plus mon amour… Mais dans le fond, tu ne m'aimes pas vraiment !_

_**Fin du flash-back.**_

_C'est comme ça qu'Allie était sortie de sa vie…_

_Comme il se trouvait misérable… Finalement, s'il mourrait cela arrangerait tout le monde… Sue pleurerait un temps, puis elle rencontrerait quelqu'un d'autre… Cette idée lui décrocha une douleur dans le torse… Il ne faisait que faire souffrir les gens, c'est ce qu'il avait toujours fait. La mission Arrif Dessa défilait… Puis celles d'après_

_Toutes les fois où elle lui avait échappée… Le soir où elle avait dîner avec David dans ce gala mondain… et que lui, Jack, l'avait vu sortir de son taxi toute parée, il avait l'espace d'un instant féerique tout oublié, comme si elle était là pour lui, et, ce qu'elle ne lui avait jamais dit, c'est qu'elle avait ressenti la mme chose, et qu'elle s'était préparée ce soir-là avec Jack en tête…_

_Il avait toujours voulu son bonheur, même si elle ne le partageait pas avec lui, mais il n'avait jamais pu se retenir de jalouser David…_

_Puis il y avait eu, très brièvement certes, mais quand même là, Tony, l'agent du FBI… Celui-là il l'avait détesté, car il savait qu'il ne valait pas Sue…_

_Pourtant, elle était toujours revenue à lui… Ce fut son départ pour New York qui l'effraya le plus. Il réalisa tout ce qu'il perdrait en la perdant, où qu'elle aille, elle emporterait son cœur avec elle… Il avait compris qu'en la laissant, il laissait son bonheur…_

_Il se trouvait détestable de l'avoir toujours retenue sans avoir agit…_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Washington's Hope hospital._

_Lucy et Tara étaient venues rejoindre Sue et la maman de Jack était allée appeler la sœur de Jack, qui ne pouvait pas se déplacer avant trois jours._

**Sue :** La dernière fois que j'ai attendu pour quelqu'un à l'hôpital, Il était là… Quand Lévi était blessé, Il était là près de moi… Il m'a parlé comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait… et pourtant, il ne me connaissait pas tant que ça…

_Sue ressentit une pointe au cœur… comme si on la poignardait, et elle comprit. Elle saisit la main de Jack et la serra le plus qu'elle pu, en y déposant un doux baiser._

**_Sue (à mi-voix) :_** Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'es mis dans la tête, mais je t'en supplie Jack, bats toi, si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fait le pour moi !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Tout à coup, il aperçu Sue dans sa robe en soie, à la réception du FBI… Et les moyens détournés qu'ils avaient utilisés pour s'avouer leur amour… La nuit qu'ils avait passé, blottis l'un contre l'autre, coincés dans cet ascenseur, et le lendemain soir, où il avait enfin osé lui dire ce qui lui brûlait les lèvres : Il l'aimait. La nuit tendre fiévreuse et passionnée qu'ils avaient passée… Le matin si doux… Puis tous les autres…_

_Jack appuya sur la pédale du frein, mais elle ne répondait pas… Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il était peut-être le plus grand idiot de la Terre, mais il était fou amoureux de Sue, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui échappe._

_Et il vit leur histoire défiler…Le mariage d'Allie, la mission chez les proxénètes… La dispute idiote à propos du petit déjeuner, le coup de feu._

_Jack ressentit que c'était la fin. Mais tout continua. Il vit une existence de bonheur intense avec sa Sue. Il y avait Lévi, une maison avec un jardin, c'était flou mais compréhensible. Un instant il cru que la vie voulait lui montrer ce qu'il raterait. Puis il comprit… Il vivrait._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Washington's Hope hospital._

_Sue sentit la main de Jack tressaillir. Lui savait qu'il ne pouvait pas parler, il était intubé (il avait vu ça dans Urgences un soir où il n'y avait rien à la télé) et la lumière du jour l'aveuglait. Il bougea les mains et faiblement signa « Sue »._

**Sue :** Je suis là mon cœur. Il y a quelqu'un aussi qui voudrait te voir…

**Mme. Hudson :** Mon chéri… Ne t'inquiète pas… Le plus dur est passé. Nous sommes là…

_Jack signa « Maman »._

**Sue :** Il vous a appelée…

**Mme. Hudson (_caressant le front de son fils) :_** Du calme mon chéri… Le médecin arrive.

_L'infirmière avait fait biper le chirurgien en urgences. Comme elle n'avait eu aucune précision, elle craignait le pire. Jack avait ouvert les yeux petit à petit, et le chirurgien entra._

**Sue :** Il s'est réveillé Docteur ! C'est fabuleux !

**Chirurgien (_soulagée) :_** Monsieur Hudson. Vous ne pouvez pas parler à cause du tube. Quand je vous le direz vous soufflerez, d'accord ?... 1…2…3, allez-y, soufflez !

_Elle retira le tube. Jack toussa, cracha, puis essaya de parler._

**Chirurgien :** Vous avez du mal à parler, votre gorge a été irritée par le tube. Vous savez quel jour nous sommes ?

**Jack :** On doit être le 21 Avril ou quelque chose comme ça… Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis ici.

**Chirurgien :** Nous sommes bien le 21. Vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé ?

**Jack :** Nous étions en mission, quelqu'un a tiré… Je crois que mon gilet a lâché… Puis j'étais avec Bobby, Sue nous a rejoint, puis après c'est le néant… J'ai juste fait un drôle de rêve…

**Chirurgien :** Pour le rêve c'est normal… La plupart des gens dans un coma moyen comme le vôtre rêvent, comme s'ils dormaient… Pour votre épaule ne vous inquiétez pas. Du repos, et tout ira bien. Vous auriez eu plus de séquelles en vous la cassant. Le seul ennui que nous ayons eu, c'est votre coma. Nous allons vous faire passer deux ou trois tests, mais rassurez-vous, je suis très optimiste. Disons que je vous déconseille de chasser les truands pendant trois ou quatre semaines.

_Bobby surgit dans la chambre. Tara l'avait appelé._

**Bobby :** Toi l'enflammé, la prochaine fois que tu me fais une frayeur du genre, je te jure que je t'en colle une. Oser nous faire croire que tu allais mourir… Tu as beaucoup de culot !

**Jack (_ironique) :_** Bonjour Bobby, quelle gentillesse de te soucier de ma santé de la sorte, je suis très touché !

**Sue :** Le docteur t'a dit de na pas parler ! Alors tu ne parles pas ! Je te rappelle que tu as eu de très bons cours de langage des signes, mets-les en application si le cœur tant dit.

**Jack (_en signes) :_** Bien mon caporal. Mais il faudra bien qu'un jour ou l'autre je reparle !

_Sue, Tara, Lucy et mme. Hudson pouffèrent de rire._

**Bobby :** Attention… Elle à l'air toute gentille comme ça, mais tu ne l'as pas vue envoyer au trou celui qui t'a fait ça… On aurait dit Terminator !

**Jack _(s'écriant) :_** Tu l'as arrêté ? Et tu l'as interrogé ?

**Sue :** C'était une histoire de vengeance personnelle. Et n'oublies pas, tu dois te taire ! … Sinon… Terminator pourrait bien refaire surface !

**Mme. Hudson :** Je vous fais confiance !

_Myles, qui venait d'arriver avec Dem._

**Myles :** L'aspect positif de cette histoire c'est que tu as appris qu'il ne faut pas contrarier la jolie Sue !

**Lucy :** Et une fois de plus, la palme d'or de la blague la plus pourrie de la journée revient à Myles Leland !

**Bobby :** 3ème du nom ! N'oublie pas son III sinon, il va devenir dépressif !

**Jack (_en signes) :_** Ou est Papa ?

**Sue :** Il demande où est M. Hudson…

**Mme. Hudson :** Il était parti pour sa semaine de pêche habituelle, et il n'était pas joignable… Je n'ai pas voulu lui annoncer quoique ce soit tant qu'il… tant qu'il restait un espoir.

_Jack sourit et signa « Tu as bien fait », que Sue traduisit._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Washington's Hope hospital._

_2 jours plus tard. L'équipe vient chercher Jack qui sort de l'hôpital. Il y a aussi mme. Hudson._

**Mme. Hudson :** Sue, il faut absolument que vous veniez avec Jack passer quelques jours à la maison !

**Sue :** Je crois qu'il doit me rester des jours de congé… C'est qu'avec ces 10 jours à Paris après le mariage d'Allie, je en sais pas si ils nous en redonneront !

**Bobby :** Tu n'as qu'à leur sortir tes yeux de Terminator !

**Tara :** À ce propos, j'ai pensé qu'en tant qu'instructeur, Jack apprécierait de voir de son élève préférée en action… Je t'ai enregistré la vidéo… Ca donne froid dans le dos !

**Sue :** C'est mon côté obscur…

**Jack :** J'ai intérêt à me méfier dans ces cas-là… Je demanderais à Lévi de me défendre !

**Lucy :** Les amis, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer !

**Myles :** Un homme t'a sourit dans la rue ? Non… Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible !

**Lucy :** Tais-toi Myles ! Tu as fait beaucoup plus que de me sourire dans la rue. Est-ce que tu te considères attardé pour autant ?

**Bobby :** C'est ce qu'on appelle se faire descendre en flèche ! Quelle est cette grande nouvelle Lucy ?

**Lucy :** Grand-mère et Oscar vont se marier !

**Tara :** C'est trop mignon !

**Sue (_à mme. Hudson) :_** Lucy a retrouvé des lettres d'amour appartenant à sa grand-mère qui dataient de 1952… Oscar était son premier amour… Mais une lettre s'est perdue, et ça les a séparés… On a retrouvé Oscar, et la vérité sur la lettre a été découverte… Mme. Dotson et Oscar étaient tous les deux veufs…

**Myles :** Que c'est mignon… 50 ans après, ils se marient…

**Tara :** Alors je propose que dans 50 ans on recherche Sue et Jack pour les réunir, apparemment c'est une bonne solution !

**Jack :** Mais pourquoi rechercher ? Dans 50 ans, on sera toujours ensemble, grabataires peut-être mais ensemble !

_Mme. Hudson fut ravie de voir que son fils était si amoureux, toute l'équipe comprit que le bouquet d'Allie n'avait pas menti, Sue fut submergée de bonheur, et Jack rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en comprenant la portée de ces propos, bien qu'il était certain de mourir aux côtés de Sue !_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**J'espère que cette 4ème fic vous a plu. Vous vous doutiez quand même bien que je ne pouvais pas laisser Jack mourir !**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapitre 5 :**

**Australian Victims**

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai mélangé deux séries, « Murder Call » (ou Fréquence Crime en français) et Sue Thomas. Pour Sue Thomas, les 4 premiers chapitres précedent

……………………………………………………………………………………

_**Vendredi.**_

_Bureau du FBI, 14.00h. Jack se remet de sa blessure peu à peu… Garrett surgit dans le bureau._

**Garrett : **Agent Manning, vous allez accueillir deux de vos compatriotes !

**Bobby :** Je sais bien qu'aujourd'hui le FBI est très touristique, mais de là à le faire visiter à deux australiens fascinés…

**Garrett :** Non, ces deux australiens fascinés comptent parmi les meilleurs éléments de la criminelle de Melbourne !

**Jack :** Et ?

**Garrett :** L'affaire Duke Olinghton… Vous ne pouviez pas coincer son mafieux de patron, et eux, ils suspectent son homme de main de meurtres, avec un s… Bref, les preuves sont où est Olinghton, c'est-à-dire, en Amérique. C'est pourquoi vous allez aller chercher les inspecteurs Vance et Hayden à l'aéroport, et les conduire au Royal Escort Hotel où nous leur avons réservé deux chambres… S'ils souhaitent ne se mettre au boulot que demain, vous pouvez les laisser, parce qu'un Melbourne/Los Angeles correspondance Washington, ça fait beaucoup d'avion quand même !

**Myles :** Bobby va pouvoir se faire deux copains aussi cinglés que lui ! A moins que même en Australie tu sois un énergumène ?

**Lucy :** Myles, toi qui vois le monde d'un regard incompréhensif, tu n'as jamais pensé que si le monde te paraissait si étrange c'est parce que c'est toi qui n'est pas normal et pas nous ?

_Lévi aboya et toute l'équipe pouffa de rire._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Aéroport de Washington**…_

_16.00h. Dans l'avion en provenance de Los Angeles, qui vient d'atterrir. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, grand, brun, hâlé avec des prunelles gris bleu claires se frotte les yeux. A coté de lui, une jeune femme à la peau très claire, avec un carré court blond qui boucle sous les oreilles et des yeux très bleus soupire._

**Homme (_se levant pour prendre les bagages à main) :_** IL est quelle heure chez nous Tessa ?

**Tessa :** J'ai arrêté de compter… Fais comme moi, sinon, tu ne t'en sortiras pas. On est à Washington et c'est l'après-midi, point !

_Il lui sourit… Elle le surprendra toujours… Il attrape son bagage à main._

**Homme :** Tess, tu as pris combien de kilos de je ne sais pas quoi dans ton bagage à main ?

**Tessa :** Steve, tu ne comprendras jamais les femmes…

**Steve :** Je ne sais pas si je comprendrai un jour les femmes, mais une chose est sûre, c'est que toi, tu trouveras toujours quelque chose pour me surprendre !

_Elle lui lance un sourire amusé et passe devant lui._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Aéroport de Washington.**_

_Salle d'attente des voyageurs. Bobby, Jack et Sue attendent les deux inspecteurs…_

**Sue :** On ne sait même pas à quoi ils ressemblent !

**Bobby :** Tu veux que je fasse une pancarte avec écrit : « FBI recherche policiers australiens pour arrêter mafieux» ?

**Jack :** Ecris Hayden et Vance !

_Un peu plus loin, Steve et Tessa arrivent…_

**Tessa :** Comment ils vont nous trouver ? Ce n'est pas écrit nos têtes !

**Steve :** Je me moque de la façon dont ils nous trouveront, je veux prendre une douche !

**Tessa : **Regarde là-bas, les deux hommes, la femme et le chien, je suis sûre que c'est eux !

**Steve :** Tess, l'avion te fait du mal !

_Elle lui envoie un petit coup de coude._

_Retour à Jack, Sue et Bobby._

**Sue :** Je crois que c'est eux ! _(Elle pointe Steve et Tessa)._

**Jack :** Ne dis pas de bêtises Chérie !

**Sue :** Personne n'a dit qu'il s'agissait de deux hommes ! _(Elle rejoint Tessa et Steve)_ Excusez moi, vous êtes de Melbourne ?

**Tessa (_à Steve) :_** J'avais raison ! Oui inspecteurs Tessa Vance et Steve Hayden.

_Sue lance un regard à Jack qui veut dire « je te l'avais bien dit ! »._

**Bobby :** Moi c'est Bobby Manning… Jack Hudson, Sue Thomas, et Lévi le chien de Sue...

**Sue :** Je suis sourde, Lévi est mon chien d'assistance...

**Tessa :** Vous lisez sur les lèvres ?

_Sue acquiesce de la tête. Tessa et Steve semblent impressionnés._

**Jack :** Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

**Steve :** Un peu fatiguant... Nous n'avons eu qu'une heure de battement à Los Angeles...

_Tous les cinq prennent le chemin du parking._

**Sue (_à Tessa) :_** J'adore votre manteau !

**Tessa :** Merci beaucoup !

_**Bureau du FBI**, 18.00h_

**Sue :** Ca ne vous dérange pas de rester tard ?

**Steve :** Maintenant que je suis propre, je veux bien attendre...

**Tessa :** Mais vous Sue, vous ça ne vous dérange pas de rester ici ?... Nous on a passé des nuits entières au commissariat pour apprendre au petit matin qu'il fallait repartir sur un crime, on n'est plus à ça près !

**Bobby :** A Melbourne il est quand même 11.00 a.m et on est demain ! _(PS : Dsl, je ne suis pas une pro du décalage horaire, avec les heures d'été je me perds…)_

**Tessa :** On gagne une journée comme ça !

**Bobby :** Bon, je vous fais les présentations... Ca c'est Tara Williams, notre petit génie de l'informatique, Lucy Dotson, notre excellente opératrice de saisie, un membre à part entière de l'équipe... Demetrius Gans, notre vétéran, et unique homme marié de ce bureau –enfin pour le moment –(il jette un regard à Jack qui en dit long), Myles Leland, et j'insiste sur le 3ème du nom, son ego est aussi gros que tous les nôtres réunis...

_Myles coupe la parole à Bobby, prend une voix suave, un baise main à Tessa..._

**Myles :** Ne l'écoutez pas Mademoiselle... Charmé de vous connaître...

_Tessa amusée retire sa main, en pensant que cet homme en faisait un peu trop... Sue et Lucy remarquent d'ailleurs la petite moue discrète de Steve à la réaction de Myles…_

**Bobby :** Myles, ne l'embête pas... Les australiennes ne sont pas à ta portée ! Bref, continuons... Reste notre couple vedette, Jack et Sue –et oui, on a cru mourir avant qu'ils se déclarent leur flamme, mais finalement –et bien sur, le plus beau de tous, mon gros Lévi !

Bon, tout le monde, je crois que vous avez compris qui sont nos invités… Tessa Hayden et…

**Tessa :** Vance, Tessa Vance !

**Bobby :** J'ai dit quoi ?

**Sue :** Tessa Hayden…

**Bobby :** Désolé… Tessa Hayden… pardon, Tessa Vance et Steve Hayden, de la brigade criminelle de Melbourne… Ca fait du bien de ne plus se sentir être le seul australien de ce bureau ! Steve je te laisse la parole pour nous expliquer un ce que vous avez sur Olinghton.

_Steve s'apprête à parler mais il tourne le dos à Sue…_

**Tessa :** Steve… Il faudrait que tu regardes Sue pour qu'elle comprenne ce que tu nous racontes non ?

_Sue étonnée remercie Tessa de la tête._

**Steve :** Désolé… j'ai presque 20h d'avion dans les pattes, je suis un peu déconnecté… Bref… Nous avons eu plusieurs crimes en série, que nous avons quand même identifiés comme étant de sang froid… Les victimes étaient toutes plus ou moins liées à Olinghton ou à ses « associés » et sont mortes pendant un séjour d'Olinghton à Melbourne, à noter que deux des victimes, Folconnet et Nonstein n'étaient elles aussi que de passage… Tess, tu veux continuer ?

_Il envoie sa main à Tessa pour l'aider à se lever –20h d'avion ça engourdit !_

**Tessa :** Merci Steve… Bon, Oui, nous avons 5 victimes, dont une dans le coma… (_À Steve)_ Tu fais passer les photos s'il te plait ? _(De nouveau à tout le monde)._ Frédéric Folconnet, 43 ans, un belge bien incrusté dans la mafia new yorkaise, Joe Cover, un ancien proche d'Olinghton, 35 ans, en partenariat avec Folconnet et Joshua Nonstein, 28 ans, une étoile montante du milieu, de passage occasionnel à Sydney, ont été tués selon le même rite… Une balle entre les deux yeux, les mains ligotées dans le dos et cette entaille à la joue gauche… Elizabeth Andrews, 29 ans, la compagne de Cover a été retrouvée morte d'une overdose chez elle… L'autopsie a cependant révélé qu'elle ne respirait plus à la prise de la drogue… On s'est servi d'un linge pour l'étouffer avant de la piquer… et enfin, Kevin Soter, 38 ans, en concurrence directe avec Olinghton depuis des années, dans le coma après s'être fait écrasé… Le voisin a identifié Olinghton et les ambulanciers nous ont confirmé que Soter tout le long du trajet, avant de plonger dans un coma profond, l'avait accusé… Steve ?

**Steve :** Le processus suivi est le même qu'Olinghton avait employé il y a 10ans, lors du meurtre de Douglass Etherson, bien qu'une erreur de procédure l'ait miraculeusement fait innocenter… Bref Olinghton est en ce moment aux USA, où, à vous de nous le dire, mais nous devons, au nom de la juridiction de notre pays, l'interroger et le prouver coupable en même temps que vous le ferez tomber… Et témoigner à son procès, si procès il y a, au nom du gouvernement australien…

**Myles :** C'est intéressant, seulement notre enquête piétine depuis des mois !

**Tessa :** Mais Monsieur Leland, III ème du nom (_elle sourit à l'équipe qui pouffe de rire)_, maintenant vous nous avez ! Et on arrivera bien à le coincer pour ces meurtres… On n'est peut-être pas le FBI Steve et moi, mais nous avons offert des vacances tous frais payés en prison à beaucoup ! Alors avec une équipe comme la vôtre, on peut assurer à Olinghton un loyer offert à vie…

_Myles semble presque offusqué de cette remarque…_

**Steve :** Tessa et l'humour australien ne font pas bon ménage vous savez !

**Bobby :** Je pense que vous ne voulez pas vous éterniser, vous devez être crevés… On va vous laisser dormir, jusqu'à 10heures demain au moins !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**22.00h, appartement de Jack**._

_Sue et lui font la vaisselle._

**Sue :** On va pouvoir coincer pas mal de monde avec cette affaire !

**Jack :** Heureusement que les Etats-Unis et l'Australie ont bien voulu collaborer… En plus je crois que Bobby est content d'avoir deux compatriotes !

**Sue :** Je suis sure qu'ils sont très sympathiques !

**Jack :** Moi aussi… C'est moi ou Lucy nous prépare un petit plan ?

**Sue :** Elle est persuadée que soit Steve et Tessa sortent ensemble soit ils sont très amoureux et ne se décident pas à faire le premier pas…

**Jack :** Ahhh… Je vois… Elle n'a peut-être pas tort… Ils semblent très unis, complémentaires… Ca dépasse le cadre de l'amitié !

**Sue :** Et depuis quand tu sais remarquer que deux personnes sont plus qu'amis ?

**Jack _(lui enlaçant la taille) :_** Mais depuis que je sais ce qu'est l'amour… _Ils s'embrassent._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Samedi.**

_Fin d'après-midi, bureau du FBI. _

_Bobby a comme promis laissé dormir les deux visiteurs jusqu'à 10h et ils ont plutôt apprécié. L'équipe a mangé un sandwich en vitesse, les recherches autour d'Olinghton s'activent. Il a été mis sous surveillance. Garrett et le Commissaire Thorne (le supérieur de Steve et Tessa) n'ont pas arrêté d'appeler, et tout le monde est à bout de force._

**Bobby (_enfoui sous une pile de dossier) :_** Vous savez ce que je veux faire, là, maintenant ?

**Dem :** Engloutir une pizza énorme ?

**Bobby :** C'est une bonne idée… je vais y penser… mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux faire !

**Sue :** Tu veux regarder un match de foot en compagnie d'une jolie femme ?

**Bobby :** Nan, un autre jour…

**Jack :** Tu veux rencontrer une belle femme ?

**Bobby :** Non… Pas ce soir…

_Lévi vient voir Bobby avec sa balle dans la gueule, la pose devant lui et la pousse du museau…_

**Bobby :** Mais oui mon frère, c'est toi le plus intelligent ! Tu as deviné que je voulais faire un billard !

**Steve :** Billard ? Je suis prenant !

**Myles _(à Tessa) :_** Vous voulez dire que les hommes chez vous sont de cette espèce ? Heureusement que les australiennes ne sortent pas toutes de leur pays, sinon, il n'y aurait plus que des célibataires !

_Bobby et Steve grimacent…_

**Tessa :** Nos hommes sont peut-être des accros du billard, mais Nous reviendrons toujours à eux… question de chauvinisme !

**Steve :** Vous savez Myles… En Australie elles ont de la poigne… Elles savent qu'une fois la corde au cou passée, on est à leur merci… et elles savent très bien nous la passer !

**Tessa :** Qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi ?

**Steve :** Mais pas plus que toi ! J'ai observé ma mère des années durant…

**Jack :** Les femmes sont très fortes… Vous finissez par croire que vous ne trouverez jamais celle faite pour vous… Et elle vous tombe du ciel tout à coup…

**Steve :** Et vous ne savez pas quoi leur dire… vous devenez timide… _(Regard interrogateur de Tessa)_ Mon père disait toujours ça !

_Lucy jette regarde Sue et lui signe discrètement « Je vais passer à l'action ! »._

**Lucy :** En tout cas, Sue et moi on est partantes pour votre billard si Tessa vient… Je suppose que Tara non plus ne nous abandonnera pas ?

**Tara :** Manquer Myles en train de viser une balle dans un trou ? Jamais ! Je viens !

**Myles :** Je suis désolé de te décevoir… mais vous vous passerez de moi !

**Bobby :** Aurais-tu peur ?

**Myles :** Et pourrait-on savoir de quoi ?

**Bobby :** De perdre la face devant la belle Tessa…

**Myles :** Jamais… Pour vous le prouvez je viens !

**Tessa :** C'est trop d'honneur !

**Lucy :** Evidemment, ça coule de source, Jack et Lévi accompagnent leur jolie Sue ! Et toi Dem ?

**Dem :** Mes beaux-parents viennent dîner à la maison…

**Bobby (_prenant sa veste) :_** Bonne chance… Ca c'est un frein au mariage ! A demain…

**Jack :** C'est quand même pas si terrible…

**Dem :** La dernière fois que tu as vu les parents de Sue, vous n'étiez pas ensemble ! Ceci explique cela… Ou alors ça vient de mes beaux parents, je ne sais pas… Pensez à moi tendres célibataires !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Dans un bar. **_

_Bobby s'acharne sur la table de billard avec Tara, qui s'avère plus douée qu'on ne l'aurait cru, et Myles qui essaie d'y comprendre quelque chose tant bien que mal. Jack, Sue sont assis en face de Lucy, qui est à côté de Tessa, qui est à la gauche de Steve…_

**Lucy :** En tout cas, vous formez un très beau couple, aussi beau que Jack et Sue !

**Tessa _(regarde Steve surprise et se tourne vers Lucy) :_** Nous ?

**Steve (_qui re-regarde Tessa) :_** Non… nous ne sommes…

**Tessa :** Nous ne sommes pas ensemble…

**Lucy :** J'étais persuadée que vous l'étiez… Vous êtes… comment dire… unis… J'ai fait une gaffe, on oublie ce qu'on je viens de dire, d'accord ?

_Steve ne sait pas où se mettre, Tessa se passe la main sur les yeux, Sue éclate de rire…_

**Sue :** Elle a toujours voulu faire des couples avec tout le monde… En général, elle est plutôt douée, mais des fois ça rate !

**Lucy :** Je trouvais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous, pas habituel… Enfin, je dois perdre mon flair en vieillissant… A par ça… Parlez nous de votre équipe et de ce Malcolm Thorne qui me harcèle au téléphone pour savoir si vous progressez !

**Jack :** Je l'ai eu 3 fois téléphone aujourd'hui… Plus Garrett qui ne nous lâche plus !

**Tessa :** Thorne est comme ça… Toujours inquiet… Mais il n'est pas méchant…

**Steve :** En Australie, ça ne marche pas comme ici. Nous sommes les deux inspecteurs, Thorne qui supervise les opérations, exactement comme le fait Garrett pour vous. Nous avons notre légiste, Imogen Soames, Tootsie pour les intimes, et notre bon vieux Fisk, de la scientifique… Il fait parler les preuves et passe son temps à nous dire que nous ne résolvons pas l'affaire, que c'est la science !

**Tessa :** Et puis on a Dee. C'est un agent de la police rattachée à notre équipe. Elle photographie les lieux du crime, assiste Fisk, et nous aide pour la paperasse.

**Sue :** Bobby est content de trouver quelqu'un avec qui jouer ! Et toi Tessa tu joues ?

**Steve :** Je ne l'ai jamais vue… Je crois qu'elle n'aime pas le billard !

**Tessa :** Mais j'ai eu une vie en dehors de toi Steve ! Je sais jouer au billard, mais je ne pratique pas !

**Steve (_faussement ironique) :_** Mon Dieu, je suis jaloux ! Quel homme a pu t'enseigner les miracles du billard…

**Jack :** Un grand amour, à coup sur !

**Tessa :** Attention à ce que vous dites Jack !… J'ai écouté Steve trop de fois pour ne pas avoir imprimé le principe et les astuces du billard…

_Tout le monde rit de bon cœur… Bobby arriva triomphant._

**Bobby :** Tournoi… FBI contre brigade criminelle. Tessa est débutante, Tara aussi. Steve et moi à la tête des deux équipes. Myles avec moi, Sue avec Steve, et oui ma belle il faut un nombre égal de joueurs…. Jack et Lucy vous vérifiez que personne ne triche. On aide les débutants que sur le coup final.

**Tessa :** Il est temps de mettre en pratique tous ces longs discours !

**Steve :** Tessa Vance au billard… Je l'aurai vu une fois dans ma vie.

_Myles était catastrophiquement nul. Bobby avait pris un peu d'avance. Les filles s'étaient plutôt bien débrouillées. Jack avait surpris Myles en pleine triche, aucune pénalité n'avait été donnée à l'équipe. Tout reposait maintenant sur Tessa. Si elle marquait le point, la brigade criminelle partirait la tête haute. La concentration était intense. La partie a été très longue…_

**Steve (_derrière Tessa, très concentré, comme tout le monde) :_** Ok Tess. Cette fois l'heure est grave. Tu dois sauver l'honneur de tout le monde. Pense à Dee, pense à moi, pense à qui tu veux. La réputation de Thorne, de Fisk, de Tootsie et de l'Australie entière se joue… Donne moi le plaisir de penser que je suis un bon professeur, s'il te plait !

_Tessa est en position… Le suspense est à son comble…_

**Bobby :** Tu peux l'aider mais tu ne te sers pas de ses mains pour tirer toi !

_Steve attrape les coudes de Tessa._

**Steve :** Redresse les bras, courbe les genoux… Attends…_ (Il passe chaque bras de chaque côté d'elle, lui attrape les mains, et redresse son angle de visée, il lève ses mains d'elle mais l'encercle toujours.)_ Tu y vas doucement…

_Tessa frappe la boule, tout le monde la suit du regard…_

**Steve :** Tu as réussi Tess ! Tu as réussi !

_Ils se frôlent, Lucy croise les doigts, et Jack sert de plus belle la main de Sue… Myles coupe court toute conversation…_

**Myles :** Le billard est un sport de barbare… Bravo Tessa, cous semblez plus chanceuse que moi…

_La soirée continue sans Myles, qui, vexé, est rentré chez lui. Malgré l'atmosphère décontractée, Sue sent Jack tendu, comme s'il hésitait à dire avouer quelque chose, et elle en était effrayée._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Royal Escort Hotel, ascenseur**_

_Tessa appuie sur le bouton. L'hôtel est calme la radio chante « Strangers in the night ». Tessa fredonne sur la musique et Steve la regarde étrangement._

_Strangers in the night exchanging glances_

_Deux étrangers dans la nuit échangeant des regards  
Wondering in the night_

_Nous nous interrogions  
What were the chances we'd be sharing love_

_Sur nos chances de partager un peu d'amour  
Before the night was through._

_Avant la fin de la nuit._

Something in your eyes was so inviting,

_Quelque chose dans tes yeux était si bienveillant  
Something in you smile was so exciting,_

_Quelquechose dans ton sourire était si excitant  
Something in my heart,_

_Quelque chose dans mon coeur  
Told me I must have you._

_Me disait que je devais t'aimer._

**Tessa : **Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

**Steve :** C'est juste que je me disais… je ne sais pas… les apparences sont trompeuses… Les choses sont là, on le sait, et c'est comme si vos yeux ne les voyaient pas… Ou alors nous sommes tous des étrangers… Après tout je ne te connais peut-être pas vraiment…

**Tessa :** Je vais mettre ça sur le compte du décalage horaire ! D'accord tu ne sais peut-être pas quelle est ma couleur de sous vêtements préférée… Tu ne connais pas ma biographie de mémoire… mais je suis sure que tu me connais par cœur, même si je resterai toujours une énigme à tes yeux… Moi je te connais, et sûrement mieux que toutes les Rita ou les Susan qui te font les yeux doux… sauf qu'elles, elles connaissent la couleur de tes sous vêtements, mais ce n'est qu'un détail !

**Steve :** Tu as peut-être raison…

**Tessa (_fredonnant toujours) :_** Lovers at first sight, in love forever (_Amants au premier regard, amoureux pour toujours)_…

**Steve :** Je n'aurais pas deviné que tu connaisses Sinatra par cœur !

**Tessa :** Il y a pleins de choses que vous ne connaissez pas inspecteur !

_L'ascenseur s'ouvre, ils se dirigent vers leurs chambres qui sont mitoyennes._

**Steve :** A demain Tess.

**Tessa :** A demain_ (Elle va pour ouvrir sa porte)_ Au fait Steve, vert pastel…

**Steve :** Pardon ?

**Tessa :** Mes sous-vêtements, je les préfère vert pastel. Bonne nuit.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**_Voiture de Jack. Au même moment (oui c'est la même chaîne de radio que ds l'ascenseur)_**

_Lévi dort sur la banquette arrière. Jack augmente le son de la radio._

**Sue :** Ils passent quoi ?

**Jack :** Strangers in the night, de Sinatra…

**Sue:** Ma mère la chantait tout le temps... je la connais par cœur !

_Jack sourit. Il a l'air sérieux pourtant. Il gare la voiture, allume la lumière intérieure._

**Jack :** Attends, j'ai quelque chose à te dire… Je suis le plus idiot des abrutis… Tu vois ce soir, j'ai cru me revoir en observant Steve se comporter avec Tessa comme ça… Il est fou de cette fille, et il ne le lui dira pas… il remet à demain tous les jours, comme j'ai fait avec toi… Seulement j'en ai réalisé qu'aujourd'hui encore je remets au lendemain… (_Il lui attrape la main)_ Sue, tu es la femme de ma vie, et je ne suis pas capable de te le dire… Où tu iras mon cœur ira, et si tu pars, il ne restera de Jack Hudson qu'une âme vidée… Ma vie est avec toi, ma vie c'est toi… Je veux pouvoir me réveiller en pleine nuit toute ma vie en te voyant endormie à mes côtés, je veux voir mes enfants, nos enfants, nous montrer leurs prouesses… Et je veux mourir près de toi… Et je sais bien qu'une voiture n'est pas très romantique pour une demande en mariage… mais je t'aime, et c'est ainsi !

_Sue a les larmes aux yeux…_

**Sue :** On n'a jamais vraiment donné dans le conventionnel toi et moi… Je t'aime tant Jack !

_Ils s'embrassent passionnément…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Lundi.**_

_Bureau du FBI, 8h30._

**Lucy :** Vous ne connaissez pas la nouvelle ?

**Myles :** De bon matin, quand tu es comme une furie, ça me fait peur !

**Lucy :** Myles, tu n'as vraiment aucune élégance !

_Un peu plus loin_

**Tessa (_à Tara) :_** Ils sont toujours comme ça l'un envers l'autre ?

**Tara :** Ils étaient ensemble avant… Mais Myles a eu une maîtresse… Leurs relations sont tendues depuis…

**Steve :** Elles le seraient à moins…

**Bobby :** Quelle est cette grande nouvelle Lucy ?

**Lucy :** Accrochez vous… Jack a demandé Sue en mariage samedi soir !

**Tara :** C'est pas vrai ! Fantastique !

**Dem :** Il souffrira peut-être avec ses beaux-parents, mais c'est merveilleux de se réveiller avec l'être de ses rêves tous les matins…

**Bobby :** Tu lui fileras des tuyaux pour les beaux-parents Dem !

**Myles :** Les célibataires deviennent une espèce en perdition dans ce bureau… Là ils y vont forts, on en perd deux d'une pierre deux coup !

**Lucy :** Mais oui Myles, on sait que tu as très peur de rester tout seul sur tes vieux jours quand nous filerons tous le parfait amour !

**Myles :** Mais que crois-tu ? C'est un honneur pour une femme que je m'intéresse à elle. Elles veulent toutes de moi… De quoi occuper toutes mes soirées !

**Bobby :** Mais ce sont nos deux idoles qui arrivent !

**Tara :** Je veux voir la bague !

**Bobby :** Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi les femmes deviennent hystériques pour un petit caillou à leur doigt… Jack, mon vieux… Tu seras le premier de nous deux à signer finalement !

_Sue montre sa jolie bague de fiançailles… Une émeraude montée sur de l'or blanc, et toutes les filles du bureau sont attroupées autour d'elle !_

_Dans la matinée, les interrogatoires défilent… Le milieu de la drogue australien émigré à Washington est ravi de revoir Steve Hayden, qui travaillait aux stupéfiants avant de partir à la criminelle, et tous les repères sont ratissés de fond en comble. Du petit caïd au gros truand, toute la mafia défile dans la salle d'interrogatoire. A 14h, l'Equipe affamée s'offre un déjeuner… dans le bureau… qui vient de chez le traiteur d'en bas._

**Sue :** Donc Jack et moi voulions juste vous dire que sur une idée de Lucy, vous êtes tous conviés demain soir pour un joli dîner !

**Lucy :** Et attention, tenue de soirée obligée ! Ne t'inquiète pas Tessa, l'une de nous aura bien quelque chose à te prêter… Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on fiance Jack et Sue !

**Tessa :** Steve et moi n'allons pas vous imposer notre présence…

**Sue :** Je veux que tu sois là, il n'y a pas à protester !

**Lucy :** Je sais pourquoi je vous prenais pour un couple ! Vous parlez toujours à la 1ere personne du pluriel. « Tessa et moi », « Steve et moi », « nous »… Ca doit être ça… Quoique…

**Myles :** La marieuse est de retour ! Pitié, épargne nous tes théories stupides… Tessa et Steve ensemble ce serait une aberration ! N'est-ce pas ?

**Bobby :** Tu es jaloux Myles !

_Steve regarde Tessa qui regarde Steve._

**Tessa (_comme si elle allait faire un aveu) :_** C'est vrai j'avoue, la tension est trop insoutenable… Steve est mon amant !

**Steve :** La vie est dure envers nous… Les couloirs des commissariats, les commentaires et les allusions… Et il faut supporter de voir sa maîtresse tourner toutes les têtes… Surtout quand vous n'êtes pas son amant et que vous ne savez pas où elle vous embarque avec ses grandes déclarations publiques, bien que vous jouiez le jeu !

_Ils éclatent de rire._

**Bobby :** Je t'avais dit Myles que les australiennes n'étaient pas à ta portée…

**Steve (_à Tessa) :_** Qui eût cru que tu lui rétorquerais ça !

**Tessa :** Ne te fis jamais aux apparences Steve, encore moins avec moi !

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Mardi soir, repas de fiançailles de Jack et Sue.**

_Comme d'habitude, à la vue de Sue, Jack n'est pas passé loin de défaillir ! Resplendissante, elle porte une robe grenat, ses cheveux sont bien évidemment détachés et déferlent en grosses boucles. Lucy porte une robe beige ravissante, Tara a adopté une robe noire rayée en diagonale de fins traits turquoise et vert anis, quant à Tessa elle porte une robe noire, à manches mais qui découvre ses épaules et Donna, la femme de Dem, a adopté une robe vert foncé. _

_Tara n'avait pas résisté à faire faire un de ces tests de compatibilité à tout le monde –sauf Donna et Dem, bienséance oblige –et chacun se méfiait des résultats._

**Tara :** Les amis… C'est l'heure des résultats ! Face à ces évidences… je me suis dis qu'il serait plus drôle de comparer certaines réponses !

**Sue :** Je crains le pire !

**Tara :** Mais non ! Ce test est très fiable ! Je peux le dire… le couple ayant le plus fort taux de compatibilité, c'est nos deux futurs mariés… suivis de près d'un couple dont je tais le nom pour le moment ! C'est une copine psy qui m'a calculé les résultats !

Par exemple, dans les plutôt ville nous avons Tessa, Bobby, Myles, Lucy et moi-même… Sue, Jack sont résolument campagne et Steve a lui aussi un bon penchant pour le calme profond… Mais nous nous accordons tous à dire qu'un couple repose sur des compromis et des partages et qu'on ne calcule rien comme ça. Voila pourquoi la question suivante demande « Accepteriez vous de changer votre cadre de vie par amour ?» Myles a répondu qu'il y aurait toujours la maison de campagne familiale si la dame de son cœur voulait s'exiler 15 jours par an. Lucy préférerait la campagne près de la ville –en d'autres termes un pavillon en banlieue –Bobby changerait de ville, même de pays, mais ne s'installerait pas en campagne, et dans nos citadins j'ai été frappée par la réponse de Tessa !

**Sue :** Qu'a-t-elle répondu ?

**Tara :** Je vous lis, moi je trouve que c'est très mignon : « J'ai besoin de l'agitation urbaine au quotidien, et il est possible que je m'embête à la campagne… Par amour je pourrais cependant compromettre cette agitation. Par exemple vivre en banlieue, retourner régulièrement à la campagne, mais j'attendrais de l'autre qu'il fasse lui aussi des compromis et admette que je besoin de ce va-et-vient permanent.» Personnellement, je trouve que c'était une réponse très honnête et c'est pour ça que c'est bien. Moi je sais que je ne m'exilerai pas en Amérique profonde même par amour ! Notre magnifique couple quant à lui tombe parfaitement d'accord « Là où l'autre va… A deux on ne s'ennuierait pas ». Puisque l'on sait qu'ils aiment trop leur métier pour quitter Washington dans les années à venir, on attendra leur retraite pour les déménager, Wisconsin ou Ohio ! J'oubliais Steve qui lui ne se contenterait que d'un petit ranch pour les vacances… de toute façon, y être sans la femme de sa vie n'aurait aucun intérêt, autant rester à la ville !

**Tessa (_à Steve) :_** Tu renoncerais vraiment à ton ranch isolé avec des vaches et des plaines à perte de vue pour une femme ?

**Steve :** Pas pour une femme, pour LA femme !

**Myles :** Moi ce que j'en dis, c'est que ce genre de lubies ça se règle par quinze jours dans un beau palace, en ville ou à la campagne !

**Tessa :** Cela marche peut-être avec vos honorées conquêtes qui vous idolâtrent, ou alors peut-être bien que les Australiens ne réfléchissent pas comme le reste du monde, mais je ne pense pas qu'on puisse aller très loin dans un couple en considérant que payer 15 jours en palace à l'autre remplacera ses envies !

**Lucy :** Tu vois Myles… C'est toi qui n'es pas normal et pas le monde qui t'entoure…

**Tara _(se raclant la gorge) :_** Avant d'entrer dans un grand débat… je voudrais juste un peu continuer… avant les résultats il me reste quelques trucs croustillants. Bobby avoue être un grand sentimental… qui l'eut cru ! Lucy admet être naïve, idéaliste et fermer les yeux sur certaines réalités… Mais le meilleur c'est Myles : « Oui, j'avoue m'être mal comporté avec les femmes pendant longtemps, et dans le fond je ne suis pas sur que cela change… Pourtant, oui pourtant je voudrais y croire ! »

**Myles :** Tara, tu ne peux jamais te taire toi !

**Tessa :** Ca c'est déjà une meilleure conception des choses Myles, enfin, tout du moins pour ces pauvres fous que nous sommes en Australie !

**Jack :** Elle a raison tu sais…

**Tara :** Bobby se demandait ce que les femmes trouvaient aux bagues de fiançailles. C'est pour ça que nous avons tous rempli ce que nous considérions être la bague de fiançailles idéale. Seriez vous surpris de savoir que la réponse de Jack et Sue était la bague de Sue… et que Donna et Dem avaient eux aussi fait une magnifique description de la bague de leur couple… A votre avis, qui graverait « From … to … » ?

**Dem :** Myles ?

**Sue :** Moi je dirai Bobby !

**Lucy :** Ca pourrait être le genre de Myles…

**Tara :** Perdu, c'est Bobby ! Maintenant qui écrirait « Lover to Lover » ?

**Jack :** Lucy ?

**Bobby :** Tessa ?

**Myles :** Y a qu'une femme pour l'écrire!

**Donna :** C'est toi Tara ! Rouge comme tu es !

**Tara :** J'avoue ! Je l'ai vu dans un film, et je trouve que c'est terriblement romantique !

**Sue :** C'est mignon !

**Tara :** Qui se passerait d'inscription ?

**Lucy :** Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit ! Il n'y a que Myles pour ça !

**Tara :** Bingo ! « … and … forever » ?

**Tessa :** Steve?

**Steve _(au même moment):_** Tessa ?

**Lucy :** Ni l'un ni l'autre, c'est moi !

**Tara :** J'ai encore quelques inscriptions pour vous ! « Eternally magical » ?

**Myles :** Un peu cucu… comme toutes les inscriptions d'ailleurs !

**Steve :** Je dis ça comme ça, mais ça pourrait bien être Tess…

**Sue :** Je pense aussi…

**Tara :** Sue, tu as raison !

**Jack :** C'est très poétique !

**Tara :** « With my immortal love » ?

**Lucy :** C'est ce que porte la bague de Donna...

**Tara :** Rien ne t'échappe ! « Immortaly You&I » ?

**Sue :** Ni Jack ni moi… Ca ne peut plus être que Steve…

**Tessa :** Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être poète !

**Steve :** Il y a pleins de choses que vous ne connaissez pas inspecteur !

**Tara :** Je récapitule tout. Jack et Sue proposent une émeraude sur or blanc gravée « In love Forever ».

**Steve :** C'est du Sinatra ?

**Sue :** Jack m'a fait sa demande sur Strangers in the night…

**Tessa :** Il semblerait que l'ascenseur de l'hôtel ait les mêmes goûts…

**Tara :** Non Lucy, ne cherche pas à comprendre ! Sur du diamant nous avons Bobby avec « From … to … », Myles sans rien, Lucy avec « … and … forever », moi avec « Lover to Lover » et Dem et Donna avec « With my immortal love » … Sur émeraude montée sur or blanc Jack et Sue avec « In love forever », nous reste un saphir monté sur or blanc pour nos deux inspecteurs –oh ! Surprise – avec donc « Eternally magical » pour Tessa et « You&I in Eternity » pour Steve.

**Lucy :** Non, je ne cherche pas à comprendre, mais quel gâchis !

**Steve _(à Tessa) :_** J'aurais pensé à de l'argent mais tu m'as dit un jour que beaucoup de gens y étaient allergiques… Puis je crois que l'or c'est plus joli… mais le jaune jure avec le saphir… Ma mère m'a toujours dit que les saphirs étaient infiniment purs… Faut croire que ça m'est resté !

**Tara :** Myles, je suis désolé de te décevoir, mais la vie à deux pour toi ce n'est pas gagné du tout… Tu as 2 de compatibilité avec moi, 4 avec Tessa, 4.5 avec Sue et quand même 12 avec Lucy… Dans les plus improbables on a Jack et Lucy 6, Steve et moi 2.5 et Tessa et Bobby 3... Bon je vous épargne pleins d'autres calculs… Supérieurs à 60 il y a Lucy et Bobby avec 60.5, suivi de Bobby et moi avec 80, Tessa et Steve nous ont fait du 97, et nos deux fiancés arrivent à 97.75... Si vous croyez à la supercherie… je peux vous montrer les copies !

_Le repas continua dans la bonne humeur… Bobby en tant que futur témoin prononça un petit discours._

**Bobby :** Un jour s'est aujourd'hui levé que nous avons eu peur de ne jamais voir… En même temps, on se doutait bien que ce jour devait arriver… Nous allons donc marier nos deux touteraux d'ici peu… Ils n'auraient jamais dû se croiser et une série de malentendus a forcé le destin pour eux ! Mais c'est une petite histoire que je vous réserve dans mon discours une fois que tu seras devenue officiellement Mme. Hudson !

**Sue :** Merci Bobby… Il ne fait pas un peu froid ici ?

**Tessa :** Ca me rassure, ça ne vient pas de moi, je suis gelée ! Et comme je suis l'intelligence même, je n'ai pas de quoi me couvrir !

**Lucy :** Sue et moi avons pris l'habitude de toujours avoir quelque chose avec nous, parce qu'on est d'éternelles frileuses !

**Steve :** Tess est toujours gelée… Moi qui croyais craindre le froid… c'était avant de la connaître ! Tiens prend ma veste.

**Tessa :** Mais après tu auras froid !

**Steve :** Et toi tu vas tomber malade… Thorne me tuera si je te ramène avec une grippe !

**Jack :** C'est bizarre comme on passe à côté des gens ou des choses… J'ai mis plus de trois ans à avouer à Sue mes sentiments, et je ne suis pas passé loin d'omettre de lui dire que je voulais passer mes jours à ses côtés. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas réagir avant… c'était tellement évident nous… A quoi sert de fermer les yeux, quand de toute façon on ne peut pas passer à autre chose, puisque c'est toute votre vie qui se joue sur une seule et unique personne…

**Tessa :** Sans doute à rien…

**Lucy :** Pourtant on les a poussé dans les bras l'un de l'autre du mieux qu'on a pu… Mais rien… Ils n'osaient même pas s'avouer à eux-mêmes la vérité… Alors c'est sûr, certains événements sont venus contrarier les choses, mais à combien de reprises ils auraient pu s'avouer la vérité ! Deux têtes de mule, voilà ce qu'ils sont !

**Sue :** Oui mais le principal, c'est qu'on ait pris nos vies en main, non ? Il n'est jamais trop tard pour quoi que ce soit.

**Steve :** Mon père a toujours dit ça… D'ailleurs, il lui a pris la folie de remonter son arbre généalogique depuis qu'il a trouvé un carnet de bord appartenant à son arrière arrière grand-mère…

**Tessa :** C'est sympa…

**Bobby :** Mon oncle a fait ça… du reste il croyait descendre de gentils colons, quand il a découvert le pourquoi de l'arrivée de ces ancêtres en Australie… Son aïeul était un bagnard de l'époque où l'Angleterre y envoyait ses prisonniers…

**Tara :** Donc tu descends d'un criminel ?

**Bobby :** En quelque sorte… Ca se transmet bien dans la famille… Des flics et des criminels… Les Manning ont toujours été bizarres !

**Steve :** Chez nous ce sont de purs irlandais, croisés avec un peu de tout, mais Irlandais quand même… Mon père parlait tout le temps de sa mère patrie qu'il n'a jamais vue d'ailleurs, mais bon… il n'est pas trop tard !

**Tara :** Ma grand-mère m'a toujours dit qu'elle descendait de colons espagnols…

**Tessa :** On ne parlait pas vraiment de ça à la maison… Chez moi, de ce que j'en sais, c'est du sang irlandais avec une pointe d'écossais qui s'est gardé bien après l'arrivée en Australie… Mais de là à faire des recherches !

**Jack :** Et bien nous, c'est tout simplement les Hudson du Wisconsin sûrement croisés avec des bûcherons canadiens !

**Lucy :** Ma meilleure amie va épouser un bûcheron canadien… Pourquoi pas après tout ! Et toi Myles, tu ne nous détailles pas ta généalogie ?

**Myles :** Qu'y a-t-il à dire ? Les Leland sont de bons aristocrates… déchus à cause d'une histoire d'amour… c'est d'ailleurs bien pour ça qu'au lieu de siéger à la chambre des Pairs à Londres, nous sommes à Washington… Nous sommes des sentimentaux !

**Lucy :** Ce n'est pas Myles qui aurait abandonné ses relations avec la Cour pour une femme !

**Myles :** Je ne saurai faire cas de tes réflexions !

**Sue :** Tu sais Myles, dans le fond, il n'y a aucune honte à être lucide et ne pas se laisser aveugler par l'amour… Chacun ses priorités !

**Steve :** Comme on dit, l'amour rend aveugle…

**Tessa :** C'est pour ça qu'il ne t'a jamais trouvé ! C'est ce que tu m'as rétorqué un jour… L'amour ne t'avait jamais trouvé parce qu'il était aveugle… Tu ne te souviens pas ?

**Steve :** Attends, oui… C'est ça, c'était le meurtre du violoniste ! Sa petite amie était une folle furieuse… Grand espoir du violoncelle australien, elle a tout abandonné pour lui, alors qu'il batifolait avec Roland, le 3ème membre de leur quatuor… C'est le luthier qui l'a assassiné finalement… Drôle de monde…

**Sue :** Je crois que même rendu aveugle par l'amour, on peut arriver à trouver son chemin jusqu'à la personne qui vous a rendue aveugle ! Regarde, moi je suis sourde, et je m'en suis quand même sortie !

**Lucy :** Il est certain qu'on aimerait tous s'en sortir comme toi ! Mais je ne désespère pas ! Il va falloir que je trouve quelqu'un pour partager l'appartement avec moi, ou que je trouve un autre appartement… Bref, il faut que je cherche, je ne sais pas encore quoi, mais je dois chercher ! Vous ne connaîtriez pas une personne intéressée ?

**Tara :** Non, mais je connais un appartement qui aurait besoin d'une locataire… Ma voisine de gauche a une maison assez grande qu'elle a fait coupée en 2… et son locataire est parti vivre à Tokyo… donc… je peux me renseigner si tu veux… C'est un quartier tranquille…

**Lucy :** Ca va me faire mal au cœur de laisser notre appartement, mais je crois que je ne pourrais pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre… Ce serait trop bizarre…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Royal Escort Hotel, nuit de mardi à mercredi.**

_Elle faisait un rêve étrange… Elle pourchassait quelqu'un ou quelque chose… Elle ne savait pas vraiment… Elle avançait dans le noir, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, mais ce devait être important…Elle avançait et avançait, quand elle se trouva prise au piège… Elle entendait un loin des bruits de coup qui s'intensifiaient… Peu à peu elle émergea de son rêve… Quelqu'un frappait à la porte… Elle regarda l'heure, il était 3h15 du matin._

**_Derrière la porte :_** Tess, réveille toi !

_C'était Steve… c'était donc important… Elle se leva, frissonna, bailla, et partit ouvrir la porte en se frottant les yeux._

**Tessa :** Que se passe-t-il ?

**Steve :** Olinghton est mort… assassiné…

**Tessa :** Pardon ?

**Steve :** File sous la douche… ils viennent nous prendre dans 15 minutes…

_Elle se dirige vers la salle de bains._

**Steve :** Au fait Tess, j'adore ton pyjama, mais il n'est pas vert !

_Elle lui fit un visage sur lequel on lisait « très drôle Steve ! »_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Un appartement, dans un quartier chic de Washington, 4h du matin.**

_Olinghton avait été tué selon le même rite que les victimes qu'on lui attribuait._

**Un criminologue :** C'est un travail de professionnel, il n'y a aucune empreinte, strictement aucune trace… je doute même de trouver des fibres… Je contacterai mon homologue australien, à deux, on devrait bien découvrir si le meurtrier est le même.

**Bobby :** Merci, nous allons continuer…

**Steve :** Il ne manque strictement rien.

**Tessa :** La porte a été forcée… Celui ou celle qui l'a tué a tout simplement crocheté la porte, est rentré, a tiré, a signé son meurtre avant de partir… Je crois que c'est là un cas de sang froid avéré !

**Jack :** Qui l'a trouvé ?

**Un officier de police :** Le couple qui habite la porte en face. Je les ai laissés rentrer dans leur appartement, ils sont avec deux de mes hommes.

**Jack :** On les convoque au bureau au plus tôt.

**Tara :** Pourquoi les gens doivent trouver des cadavres en pleine nuit ! Ils ne pourraient pas attendre le matin, ou encore mieux l'après-midi !

**Steve :** Tess, redescend sur Terre ! A quoi tu penses ?

**Tessa :** On était persuadés qu'Olinghton était le coupable… Pourquoi ? Juste à cause du témoignage de Soter…

**Steve :** Oui mais le seul lien entre les victimes était Olinghton !

**Tessa :** Justement ! Toutes les victimes sont liées entre elles… ou tout du moins à Olinghton… une espèce de Vendetta… Mais il manque un tout petit élément… Je ne sais pas encore lequel, mais ce petit élément là nous mènera droit au meurtrier !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Bureau du FBI, salle d'interrogatoire 1, mercredi 6h.**

**Tara :** Madame MacFoster… Expliquez moi comment vous avez trouvé le corps de Monsieur Olinghton…

**Mme. MacFoster :** Mon époux et moi sommes sortis hier soir, notre femme de ménage peut le confirmer… Elle a eu un empêchement et n'a pu venir que le soir, nous nous sommes croisés sur la pas de la porte… Et nous sommes rentrés tard dans la nuit.

**Tessa :** Il nous faudra son identité… Vous étiez où ?

**Mme. MacFoster :** Nous sommes allés dîner au restaurant « Le Vermillon », c'est dans le centre, puis nous sommes allés boire un verre dans un piano bar qui s'appelle « Night Fever » ou quelque chose comme ça… Nous étions avec des amis, j'ai donné leur adresse aux policiers.

**Tara :** Et il était quelle heure quand vous êtes rentrés ?

**Mme. MacFoster :** Il devait être 2h15, dans ces eaux-là… En montant nous avons trouvé la porte de Monsieur Olinghton ouverte, ça lui arrivait d'oublier de la fermer assez souvent. Avec les gens qui rôdent ce n'est pas prudent de la laisser entrebâillée. La lumière était allumée. Mon mari est entré pour le prévenir et je l'ai suivi… Nous l'avons trouvé là étendu… J'ai voulu appeler une ambulance, mais il était mort… Nous avons appelé la police… Inutile de vous dire qu'on n'est plus en sécurité nulle part !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Couloir.**

_Tessa et Tara sortent, en même temps que Steve et Bobby qui interrogeaient M. MacFoster._

**Bobby :** Deux versions identiques…

**Tessa :** En même temps, si l'un d'eux est coupable, ils ont eu le temps d'élaborer leur alibi avant d'appeler la police…

**Tara :** Sue a appelé le couple d'amis avec qui ils étaient… Ils ont confirmé leur alibi, pareil pour la femme de ménage… Jack est parti avec Dem pour voir si les serveurs de leur piano bar se souviennent d'eux.

**Steve :** De toute façon, c'est juste une vérification de routine… Ils ont des alibis pour les autres meurtres… Ils n'étaient pas en Australie… Le légiste a déjà quelques informations ?

_Ils se dirigent vers le bureau._

**Bobby :** La balle entre les deux yeux l'a tué sur le coup… L'éraflure a été faite post-mortem… Il doit être mort aux environs de 22h30… avec une marge de 30 minutes d'erreur.

**Tara :** Sur ce coup… vous devenez les seuls maîtres à bord… Le meurtre a été commis aux Etats-Unis, mais vous en savez plus que nous…

**Steve :** C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète ! Ca ne t'étonne pas Tess que Thorne ne nous ait pas encore appelé ?

**Tessa :** Et que dirait-il ? Qu'on ne peut pas faire erreur, que le gouvernement australien a les yeux rivés sur nous –et sur lui –et qu'il se bat avec les médias qui doivent avoir eu vent de l'affaire peut-être même avant nous ? Je crois que ça lui ferait encore plus peur que de l'accepter !

**Bobby :** Elle est toujours aussi forte pour zapper le moral des gens ?

**Steve :** Mais elle finira par réaliser le tout petit détail qui nous sépare de l'assassin, alors on ne lui en veut pas !

**Tessa :** Tu ne t'en es jamais plaint !

**Steve :** Tu m'aurais étripé !

**Tessa :** Mais je peux m'y mettre maintenant si tu veux !

**Steve :** Tess, tu sais bien que j'adore t'embêter !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Centre de Washington, 11.00 a.m**

Bobby, Jack, Steve et Tessa cherchent Howie

**Bobby:** Howie est un peu étrange… mais c'est un bon informateur.

**Jack :** Soit il va vouloir vous vendre ses camelotes, soit un il vous sortir une mauvaise blague… Ca dépendra de votre chance !

**Steve : **Et c'est quoi le pire des deux ?

**Bobby:** Ca dépendra de son humeur !

_Ils atteignent Howie, qui pointe Tessa du doigt._

**Howie :** Vous vous êtes actrice avec des yeux comme les vôtres !

**Jack :** Non Howie, elle est flic, et le monsieur à coté aussi… et ils aimeraient bien te parler…

**Steve :** Est-ce que vous auriez entendu…

**Howie_ (lui coupant la parole) :_** Vous venez d'Afrique du Sud ? Vous comprenez ce qu'on dit ? Et vous faites quoi aux USA ?

**Bobby :** Howie, quand arrêteras-tu de prendre tous les Australiens que tu croises pour des africains ? Et en plus, ta mère aurait dû t'apprendre qu'on ne coupe pas la parole aux gens !

**Howie :** ok, ok, du calme les amis… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

**Steve :** Qu'est-ce que vous avez entendu à propos d'Olinghton ?

**Howie : **Olinghton ? Connais pas. Qu'est ce qu'une beauté comme vous fait chez les flics ?

**Tessa :** Pardon ?

**Howie :** C'est bon… Je la touche pas votre petite copine monsieur l'Australien, pas besoin de me tourner deux yeux comme ça !

**Tessa :** Ecoutez Howie… vous savez forcément quelque chose sur Olinghton… Un baron de la drogue étranger qui meure à Washington assassiné alors que ses amis prennent un aller simple pour Melbourne, ça fait quand même du bruit, non ?

**Howie :** Ok, ok, je sais qu'il s'est fait descendre… Mais je n'en sais pas plus… La preuve, je savais que deux flics était au FBI, je ne savais même pas que c'était avec Jack et qu'il y avait une femme, et pourtant, vous êtes du genre à faire parler de vous… Oui, je me tais Mr. L'Australien… mais vous reconnaîtrez que ça circule vite ce genre d'info… On a aucune fuite sur Olinghton… il changeait souvent de maîtresse, et il voyageait tout le temps, on en sait pas plus…

**Jack :** Si jamais toi ou un de tes copains retrouvez la mémoire appelle moi…

_Ils s'éloignent._

**Howie :** Au fait, félicitations pour votre mariage Jack ! Vous m'inviterez hein ? EHHHHHHH ! Mr. L'Australien, vous ne voulez pas un portable tout neuf, une télé, autre chose ? Non, répondez tous à la fois surtout !

_Un peu plus loin._

**Tessa :** Alors Mr. L'Australien, toi qui t'es tout fait proposer, c'est quoi le pire ? Les remarques ou la proposition de vente ?

**Bobby :** Encore un qui veut que tu sois la maîtresse de Mr. L'Australien. Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien leur faire penser ça !

**Steve :** Je ne relève pas ces remarques désobligeantes démolisseur !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Bureau du FBI, 6.00 p.m**

**Jack :** Steve ? Elle est au téléphone avec qui Tessa ?

**Steve :** Avec Thorne… Il est parti dans ses grandes leçons de morale, j'y ai eu droit deux minutes avant elle.

**Jack :** Tiens, j'ai les premiers résultats du labo… Et vu les circonstances, vous êtes en tête des opérations… donc on vous écoute !

**Steve :** Alors on va essayer d'être à la hauteur…

**Tessa :** Pourquoi Thorne a le don de me mettre en colère !

**Steve :** Il t'a encore interdit les intuitions ?

**Tessa :** « Vous avez une semaine, et pas une heure de plus ! Vous m'entendez Tessa ? Je veux des preuves, que des preuves, pas d'intuitions, rien ! Ne nous faites pas passer pour des fous en Amérique ! » Voilà ce qu'il m'a dit. Mais s'il ne suffisait que de relever des preuves… on aurait plus besoin d'inspecteurs de police !

**Steve :** Tu exagères un tout petit peu !

**Tessa :** Mais qu'un tout petit peu alors …

**Jack :** Je pense qu'après un petit récapitulatif, on pourrait tous renter chez nous non ? On est quand même au boulot depuis 4h ce matin, donc bon…

**Lucy :** Oh oui ! Dormir ! Je ne peux plus supporter la vie de ce Olinghton… je l'ai épluchée et épluchée, c'est trop !

**Sue :** Tu prends la salle de bain en premier ? Parce que j'ai l'intention de rester des heures dans mon bain !

**Tara :** A par cette ampoule au pied qui me fait un mal de chien, je tiens la route !

**Tessa :** Du gin et du sel, y a rien de mieux contre les ampoules… Crois moi, je souffre à chaque nouvelle paire de chaussures !

**Bobby :** Je vous dépose à l'hôtel et je rentre manger… J'oubliais, il faut que j'appelle ma mère d'abord…

**Dem :** Je n'y crois pas ! Je suis le plus vieux, et je suis le seul qui ne se plaint pas ! Je vous rappelle que quand je rentre, j'ai mes enfants qui veulent que je m'occupe d'eux… alors j'oublie les longues douches moi !

**Myles :** Tu as voulu te marier… c'est de ta faute !

**Dem :** Mais j'assume figure-toi Myles !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Appartement de Lucy, soirée.**

**Lucy :** Dire que tu vas te marier et que moi je vais rester là, comme une vieille fille ! Mais bon, je suis contente pour toi !

**Sue :** De toute façon tu seras toujours ma meilleure amie… Et même si on n'habitera plus au même endroit, on se verra au travail, et je viendrai te rendre visite quand tu seras devenue la voisine de droite de Tara !

**Lucy :** Tu viendras la visiter avec moi cette maison ?

**Sue :** Bien évidemment ! Je ne vais pas te reloger n'importe où !

**Lucy_ (caressant Lévi) :_** Toi mon gros tu vas sacrement me manquer ! Mais je sens que je ferai du dogsitting plus que prévu… Tu seras bien avec moi ! Je crois que je ne vais pas arriver à mettre ensemble Tessa et Steve… Peut-être ils se débrouilleront sans moi…

**Sue :** Et pourquoi tu n'essaierais pas de trouver quelqu'un pour toi plutôt que de toujours vouloir mettre les autres en couple ?

**Lucy :** Enfin, la dernière fois où je me suis laissée courtisée, Jack a bien failli mourir !

**Sue :** Ce n'était pas ta faute !

**Lucy :** C'est sur, mais bon…

**Sue :** Il n'y a pas de mais bon… et puis pour Tessa et Steve, si ça n'arrive pas à Washington, ça arrivera à Melbourne, mais ils ne peuvent pas passer à coté l'un de l'autre !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Royal Escort Hotel, chambre 314, soirée.**

**Tessa :** Allo ?

**Voix téléphone :** Ici la réception… La chambre 315 cherche à vous joindre. Je vous la mets en ligne ?

**Tessa :** S'il vous plait.

**Autre voix téléphone :** Allo ?

**Tessa :** Steve, tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait été plus simple de frapper à ma porte ?

**Steve :** Peut-être. Je parie que tu étais en train de potasser la vie des victimes en cherchant une illumination et que tu mourrais d'envie de m'exposer tes théories !

**Tessa :** Continue comme ça et tu pourras te dire médium !

**Steve :** Alors je t'écoute, qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

Allo ? Allo ?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Royal Escort Hotel, Chambre 315, un instant après.**

_Il ouvre la porte. Elle est chargée de dossiers qu'il lui prend des mains._

**Steve :** C'est quoi ces documents ?

**Tessa :** Des recherches à partir du casier de chaque victime. J'ai pensé qu'Olinghton ou un de ses comparses étaient coupable d'un crime qu'on cherchait à venger.

**Steve :** Tu restes sur l'idée de la vendetta alors.

**Tessa :** Tu as une meilleure idée ?

**Steve :** Pas vraiment…

_Elle s'est assise en tailleur sur le bout du lit. Lui est assis sur une chaise juste en face d'elle, feuilletant les documents qu'elle a apportés._

**Tessa :** Je ne savais pas qu'au FBI un couple marié pouvait travailler dans le même service… D'un autre côté, ce que je sais du fBI, je l'ai vu dans des films…

**Steve :** La direction leur a fait une fleur…

**Tessa :** C'est pas plus mal dans le fond… Plutôt que de laisser les gens se désirer, passer à coté de leurs vies, juste pour une histoire de protocole…

**Steve :** Disons que poser des jalons est quand même important… Imagine toutes les aventures dénuées de tout sentiments –juste bestiales –qui se créeraient au sein d'une équipe… Ca compromettrait beaucoup de choses… Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, il faut faire des exceptions quand les histoires sont sérieuses.

**Tessa :** Des amours contrariées et refoulées peuvent être très dangereuses aussi dans une équipe ! C'est presque comme interdire à deux très bons amis de travailler ensemble dans le fond.

**Steve :** De toute façon Tess, une équipe est une chose sentimentalement complexe. Passer des journées entières avec quelqu'un, en côtoyant la mort, en la risquant aussi… ça crée des liens… On a quand même un boulot de tordus…

**Tessa :** Oui, mais il faut bien quelques tordus pour résoudre ces meurtres… Nous sommes de bons tordus quand même… et en général, les familles des victimes nous sont reconnaissantes…

**Steve :** C'est certain… Qu'est ce que tu as dans les cheveux ?

_Il se penche vers elle et saisit ce qui ressemble à une épine de pin dans ses cheveux…_

**Tessa :** Je suis sortie sur le balcon tout à l'heure et…

_Elle s'arrête. Ils sont proches, trop proches…Elle sait ce qui va arriver dans la seconde, mais pas après… Et pourtant, elle ne peut pas résister… Leurs visages se rapprochent, leurs lèvres se joignent…_

_Il ne sait pas pourquoi, il a peur… Peur de ce qu'elle pensera, peur qu'elle sache, peur qu'elle ne partage pas._

**Steve :** Je… je… suis…

_Dans sa tête à elle tout se précipite. « Prendre sa vie en main », ce qu'a dit Sue, lui revient._

**Tessa :** Désolé ? Moi je ne le suis pas…

**Steve :** Moi non plus…

_C'est l'ivresse d'un bonheur partagé… d'un bonheur qu'une stupide peur transformait en malheur… c'est la réalisation d'une longue espérance…_

**Royal Escort Hotel, chambre 315, jeudi, 4h45 du matin.**

_Elle entendit le téléphone sonner… Elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir ouvrir les yeux –pas avant d'être sûre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple rêve… Pourtant, ça ne pouvait pas être un rêve…c'était trop intense pour un rêve… Quand elle sentit sa main sur sa joue, elle le regarda… il souriait… Il lui effleura le nez et décrocha le téléphone, alors qu'elle se serrait un peu plus fort contre lui. Elle reconnut la voix de Thorne qui parlait si fort dans le combiné qu'elle aurait pu répéter ses paroles._

**Steve :** Il n'est même pas 5h du matin !

**Téléphone :** J'ai votre mère à ma droite, et ça fait deux heures qu'elle me harcèle pour que je vous appelle !

**Steve :** Ma mère ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait à Melbourne ?

**Téléphone :** Débrouillez vous avec elle !

**Steve :** Maman ?

(_Tessa n'entendait plus à présent qu'un écho de voix, apparemment douce.)_

Maman qu'est-ce que tu fais à Melbourne ?

Tu me dis que tu as fait 400 kilomètre pour venir me voir à l'improviste ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Mais Papa est où ?

Ah oui, c'est vrai tu me l'avais dit…

Je ne voyais pas l'utilité de te le dire !

A ton avis ? Je travaille… C'est pour ça que je suis payé tous les mois !

Mais tu loges où du coup ?

Très bien… Tu vas voir Martha Gallaway, c'est ma voisine de droite, et tu lui expliques que tu es ma mère. Elle a un double de mes clés… Il ne doit pas y avoir grand-chose dans le frigo, alors prends dans la boite à thé de grand-mère un peu d'argent… Et je te défends de m'astiquer la maison de fond en comble…

Non, non, je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais rester ici… Ca dépend de beaucoup de choses !

Oui Maman, je suis prudent…

Mais non ! Non, Maman, je ne laisse pas mon cœur en Amérique…

Je le ramène avec moi…

Oui Maman, moi aussi je t'aime…

A bientôt…

_Il raccroche._

**Tessa :** Qui est Martha Gallaway ?

**Steve : **Jalouse ? Martha, Une blonde avec des yeux très bleus… Une beauté… _(Elle le regarde avec une moue qui exprime sa pensée...) _… Enfin, dans les années 50… Ses enfants ne viennent jamais la voir… Alors elle me fait un petit dîner de temps à autre…

**Tessa :** Alors comme ça, ta mère ne savait pas que tu n'étais même plus sur le continent ?

**Steve :** Je ne le lui ai pas dit… En même temps, mon père est parti faire sa semaine de safari dans le centre… alors elle a sauté dans le train en se disant qu'elle aviserait à Melbourne… Et elle se contrefiche qu'il soit 5h du matin ici…

**Tessa :** D'un autre côté, je ne peux rien dire… Je me contrefiche qu'il soit 2h du matin quand je t'appelle…

**Steve :** Toi ce n'est pas pareil… J'ai besoin de t'entendre en plein milieu de la nuit…

_Il l'embrasse._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Voiture de Lucy, Jeudi, 8h30 a.m.**

_Lucy passe prendre nos deux australiens, en compagnie de Sue…_

_Dans la voiture._

**Lucy :** Et oui, aujourd'hui c'est changement de voiturier…

**Sue :** Vous allez découvrir la courtoisie au volant aux Etats-Unis… Alors, quelques idées sur ce meurtre ?

**Tessa :** Je pense à une personne proche d'une victime d'Olinghton… Qui aurait tué tout le petit groupuscule petit à petit, pour lui faire peur… avant même de s'attaquer à lui.

**Lucy :** Je vais te faire des recherches…

**Steve :** Tu peux aussi me faire une petite remontée de l'arbre généalogique d'Olinghton s'il te plait ? Je voudrais vérifier quelque chose…

**Tessa :** Et aussi les papiers de la bonne.

**Tessa (_à Sue) :_** Alors, vous vous mariez quand ?

**Sue :** Je ne sais pas encore… D'ici cinq ou six mois je pense… De toute façon, dès que je les dates, vous avez intérêt à déposer une demande de congés tous les deux, parce que vous y serez !

**Tessa :** Ne t'inquiète pas... Je m'en occuperais !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Bureau du FBI, 11h30.**

_Tous sont noyés dans les papiers concernant Olinghton, les autres victimes, leurs passés, leurs ancêtres._

_Tout d'un coup Tessa s'arrête… Elle semble absorbée par quelque chose –mais quoi ?_

**Jack_ (à Steve) :_** Elle va bien ?

**Steve :** Oh, oui… je crois que ce soir ce meurtre sera élucidé… Trois, deux, un…

**Tessa_ (la voix pressante, mais toujours absorbée) :_** Steve ?

**Steve :** Illumine-moi de ton imagination, je t'écoute…

**Tessa :** Qu'est-ce qu'a exactement dit Soter dans l'ambulance ?

**Steve :** Olinghton, c'est de la faute d'Olinghton…

**Tessa :** C'est bien ce que je pensais… Ce n'est pas aux ambulanciers qu'il parlait, mais à son assassin, du moins c'est ce que je crois.

**Steve :** Et ?

**Tessa :** Une jeune fille, Elisa Uthon, a quitté Melbourne il y a deux semaines pour venir à Washington. Une brune d'environ 20 ans… Une fille sans père dont la mère décédée était liée au milieu. La bonne des Soter est brune, a 21 ans, travaille depuis deux semaines chez les MacFoster, et il n'y a aucune trace d'elle avant ces deux semaines… Je crois que c'est la même personne

**Steve :** Je ne comprends pas comment d'une accusation que Soter aurait faite aux ambulanciers tu arrives à la bonne des voisins… Enfin, je présume que tu penses que cette inconnue serait la fille d'Olinghton ?

**Tessa :** Ou d'un de ses amis…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Salle d'interrogatoire, 13h00.**

**Tessa :** Il y a juste un point que j'aimerais que vous m'éclaircissiez… Comment se fait-il qu'il n'y ait aucune trace de vous avant ces quinze derniers jours ? A moins que vous ne soyer quelqu'un d'autre, n'est-ce pas, Mlle. Uthon ?

**Jack :** On peut le prouver…

**Steve :** J'ai un scénario à vous proposer… Il est possible qu'il faille y ajouter quelques modifications, mais je vous laisserai le soin de le faire. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, vous avez décidé de vous venger de cet homme –Olinghton –qui n'a pas assumé votre paternité… Vous vouliez lui faire peur, et lui jouer la vendetta… comme il l'avait joué sur Douglass Etherson, votre beau-père, il y a 10ans… Vous vouliez qu'on l'accuse de meurtres… qu'il fuit aux USA, et ainsi qu'on ne découvre jamais que c'était vous…

**La fille :** Vous êtes malin… vous êtes très malin inspecteur… Mais est-ce que vous pouvez le prouver ?

**Tessa :** Kévin Soter est sorti du coma il y a 1h… Je pense que lui pourra le confirmer…

**La fille :** Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait… Olinghton a payé… le prix fort d'ailleurs… Si vous aviez vu son visage quand il s'est trouvé en face de moi… Il a dit que lui non plus ne regrettait pas la mort de Etherson… _(Elle s'effondre en larmes)_ Il a dit que ma mère n'avait pas voulu de lui… qu'il aurait aimé être mon père… Il mentait, il mentait, il ne pouvait que mentir… Alors j'ai tiré… Comme pour les autres… Ils sont tous morts, tous, tous, tous… Envoyez mes vœux à Soter…

**Tessa :** Le plus triste dans votre histoire, c'est qu'au final, vous ne valez pas mieux que votre père…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Bureau du FBI, 14h.**

**Jack :** Soter a lâché le nom du parrain… Il veut se retirer du milieu… Je crois que les Etats-Unis et l'Australie sont contents…

**Bobby _(à Steve et Tessa) :_** Bravo tous les deux… Vous faites du très bon travail…

**Steve :** C'était quand même une drôle d'enquête… On a beau en avoir vu de toutes les couleurs, c'est toujours étrange…

**Lucy :** Vous prenez l'avion demain…

**Tara :** Ca va faire bizarre… On s'était habitués à vous…

**Tessa :** On téléphonera !

**Sue :** De toute façon, dès que j'ai la date du mariage, je t'appelle…

**Lucy :** Et s'il ne vous donne pas de congés votre Commissaire Thorne, je me charge personnellement de lui !

**Jack :** Ils ne sont pas encore partis… Ils ne prennent l'avion que demain en fin de matinée !

**Dem :** Moi je propose qu'on retourne faire une partie de billard pour faire plaisir à Lévy ! Parce que aujourd'hui je veux voir Myles tirer dans une boule !

**Myles :** Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous vous plaisiez à vous moquer de moi ? Je pense que c'est de la jalousie…

**Jack :** Tu sais qu'on t'envie tous Myles…

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

_Ils passèrent une excellente soirée au billard. Myles était toujours aussi nul… Dem et Donna se débrouillaient bien… Lévy poussa une boule avec la truffe, ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Tout le monde comprit pour Steve et Tessa, et tout le monde en était content, même Myles…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Vendredi, 11h a.m, aéroport de Washington.**

_**Voix aéroport : **Les passagers du vol à destination de Los Angeles peuvent embarquer._

**Steve :** C'est pour nous… J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas nous faire toute une histoire par rapport à nos armes de service comme à Los Angeles…

**Bobby :** Vous êtes célèbres ce matin, ils parlent de vous dans le journal… alors ça devrait passer !

**Tessa :** On a deux heures de battement à Los Angeles je crois… C'est magnifique pour le décalage horaire ! Bon, c'est l'heure… alors, au revoir tout le monde… Ca m'a fait plaisir de vous connaître…

**Steve :** Moi aussi… de toute façon, on reviendra bientôt, quand Lévy aura vêtu son habit de chien d'honneur !

**Bobby :** Au revoir tout les deux…

**Lucy :** Envoyez nous un email en arrivant !

**Tara :** Vous avez intérêt !

**Tessa :** On le fera !

**Myles :** Au revoir Tessa… Moins charmé de vous voir partir que de vous avoir connue… Soyez heureuse, et prenez soin de vous !

**Tessa :** Merci…

**Sue :** Rentrez bien… A bientôt !

**Jack :** Allez, filez à l'embarquement sinon Melbourne ne va pas vous revoir de sitôt !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Hôtesse :** Porte 3g.

M. Hayden, vous embarquez en porte 3g, bon voyage !

_Ils avancent._

**Tessa :** J'ai l'impression que l'hôtesse t'aime bien…

**Steve :** Quelle hôtesse ? Moi je ne vois qu'une jolie blonde avec deux yeux bleus que j'adore !

_Il l'embrasse._

**Tessa :** Et que va-t-il arriver maintenant ?

**Steve :** Thorne criera une fois de plus. Mais est-ce qu'on l'a écouté rien qu'une fois ?

_Ils sourient et suivent le couloir d'embarquement main dans la main._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Commissariat de Melbourne, samedi, 8h a.m**

_**A Washington c'est encore vendredi.**_

_Une petite femme brune répond au téléphone._

**Femme :** Brigade criminelle, Dee Suzeraine à l'appareil.

**Téléphone :** Bonsoir… Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est chez vous. Ici Lucy Dotson… Je travaille au bureau du FBI où sont venus Steve et Tessa.

**Dee :** Oh ! Et, il se passe quelque chose ?

**Lucy :** Pas vraiment. Mais je sais que vous faites partie de leurs amis et j'ai une vidéo à vous montrer. Je vous l'envoie par email. J'ai un ami qui travaille à la surveillance de l'aéroport.

_Elle ouvre sa boite. Lucy lui a envoyé une séquence de la vidéosurveillance ou Steve et Tessa s'embrassent et repartent main dans la main._

**Dee :** Ils se sont finalement décidés… Thorne et moi avons parié… Il va sûrement crier pour les convenances, mais bon, il a gagné son pari ! J'avais dit en rentrant de Washington, il avait dit à Washington. C'est bien la première dois que je suis contente de perdre 50$ !

73


End file.
